Atravesando Fronteras
by Veronica.Corp-MBR
Summary: De mal a peor en la vida, un joven que no consigue levantar cabeza, notando como se hunde en el fango y en el fracaso, podrá volver a empezar de cero, a un alto precio y por un gran acontecimiento, del cual fue el único superviviente.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap1- Luz en el cielo**

Hay estaba yo botella en mano, ya era algo tarde y venía caminando por las calles de mi ciudad un tanto "alegre" y "no muy recto" mientras volvía a casa solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, no hace mucho acababa de acompañar a mis amigos a sus casas, normalmente cuando salimos a beber no me paso con la bebida, pero esta vez lo necesitaba, se había acabado todo, el país y el mundo enterrados en la mierda en la que los incompetentes del gobierno nos habían metido, una crisis económica que no parecía querer irse, los impuestos seguían subiendo, y yo para colmo me había cargado mis estudios, veréis yo estudio para ser informático (o al menos lo estudiaba) y tras dos de mis 20 años de vida tirados por el retrete, suspendo todo y me mandan a la calle

-menudas vacaciones de mierda me esperan- me digo a mi mismo mientras me acabo la botella de cerveza y la tiro en el cubo de basura que vi más adelante…

Me paré frente al coche que había al lado y me mire en el cristal tintado, mi camisa blanca estaba empapada al igual que mis vaqueros grises los cuales mojados parecían más oscuros; al menos no se me calaron las zapatillas, me analicé un momento la cara, mis ojos verdes estaban bastante rojos y mi pelo daba asco, como pude intenté arreglarlo

-vodka, Martini, cervezas, y una fuente de agua, fatal combinación- me dije a mi mismo

ya está, mi pelo volvió a ser el que era, unos retoques más a mi flequillo y mi peinado volvería a la vida, mi pelo de por si es rizado, y no tenéis ni idea de lo difícil que resulta ponerlo liso para tenerlo como a mí me gusta, una vez "arreglado" proseguí mi camino hacía casa… da igual lo que beba y beba… los hechos del día de hoy no dejan de atormentarme, recordé como al llegar a casa y dar a mis padres las notas estos se cabreaban conmigo, aunque no era de extrañar, si yo estaba cabreado conmigo mismo, porque ellos no podía enfadarse conmigo también…

Después de echarme la mayor bronca de mi vida, y de sumirme un rato en la autocompasión, encendí mi ordenador y me puse a ver My Little Pony, sabes, tengo un gran catálogo en mi ordenador de cosas de MLP… fanfics, fanarts, comics (tanto oficiales como no)… esto siempre me levanta de nuevo la moral, pero esta vez, no era suficiente, al rato mis amigos llamaron y dijeron que salían esa noche, sin dudarlo un segundo les dije que si… pero ahora pienso que fue mala idea… son casi las cinco de la mañana, estoy pedo, deprimido y como me duerma ahora, es casi seguro que mañana me despertare con resaca, pero por fortuna, ya había pensado en eso antes, me había llevado conmigo mi reproductor MP4 y unas pipas para esperar por ahí hasta que se me bajara el alcohol, hacía una hora o así que no me tomaba nada (exceptuando esa cerveza de antes) así que no me tomaría mucho recomponerme, cuando llegué al portal de mi casa me senté en las escaleras apoyándome contra la pared, me puse los casco y comencé a comer pipas y a escuchar música…

Había pasado una hora y eran las seis, me había quedado ya sin pipas, me encontraba más sereno y había meado un par de veces tras unos contenedores, me levanté como pude y me dispuse a subir a casa, cuando lo oí…

Un gran estruendo que casi me revienta los tímpanos, no tenía ni idea de que podía haber sido, pero rompió muchos cristales, sacudió el suelo e hizo saltar la alarma de algunos coches, de hecho a mí me tiro al suelo, mucha gente se asomó a las ventanas para intentar ver lo que pasaba, se podía oír a la gente gritar a lo lejos.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HA SIDO ESO?!- pensé en voz alta

Estaba aún en el suelo cuando por fin lo vi, un gran haz de luz que engullía todo poco a poco, pero que se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido, aún estaba tirado en el suelo arrastrándome hacia atrás, fuera lo que fuera ese haz de luz se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, el brillo me cegaba, hasta que al final me alcanzo y me engulló, el aire quemaba y todo a mi alrededor se volvió blanco, para luego volverse negro

…

-AAAAAAAAAH- me había despertado bruscamente en mitad de un claro en un bosque que no reconocía, podía a oír de fondo los sonidos típicos de un bosque, el viento pasando entre las hojas y pajarillos cantando, y hacía mucho sol.

-¡MIS OJOS!- me quejé, fuera lo que hubiera sido esa cosa me había dejado las retinas muy sensibles, sabes esa sensación que sientes cuando te despiertas y ves por primera vez en todo el día algo de luz, pues esa sensación la multiplicas por diez

Me llevé las manos a los ojos para cubrirlos mientras me los frotaba, había llorado un poco para intentar calmarlos un poco, y la verdad es que funcionó, no mucho pero funcionó, al menos podía ver algo con los ojos entrecerrados. Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa y encontré mis gafas de sol, unas gafas con las lentes negras y circulares, con una montura dorada, por fortuna ayer por la tarde hizo mucho sol y me las llevé conmigo, las saqué del bolsillo y me las puse.

-ah, mucho mejor, bueno y ahora por donde- estaba desorientado, frustrado, asustado… ¿y quemado?

-pero que…- mire mis brazos y me toque la cara, tenía pequeñas quemaduras, pero nada serio.

Mire la hora en mi reloj, los números de la esfera eran 12:34

-pero que ha pasado con las otras seis horas, ¿he estado inconsciente todo el rato?- pensé

No sé dónde estoy, ni que fue eso de hace "un momento", ni quien o que me ha traído aquí, y mucho menos porque estoy aquí, me estaba alterando y mucho… me senté y empecé a respirar e inspirar hondo, el aire era distinto, estaba muy limpio, ya sé que estaba en un bosque pero, aun así, era demasiado puro, libre de cualquier polución, vale como fuese ya estaba más tranquilo, y con la cabeza más fría recordé que tenía mi móvil.

-¡oh, vamos, que topicazo!- era de esperar, sin cobertura.

Andé un poco por la zona del claro, y nada, seguía sin recibir señal, pero al rato vi lo que parecía un sendero, estaba bastante abandonado, pero se notaba que por ahí pasaba de vez en cuando gente, el camino estaba un poco inclinado hacia abajo, así que como animal herido decidí ir hacia abajo.

Anduve durante por lo menos media hora por ese desgastado sendero, una media hora en la que lo había pasado fatal, sentía que algo me seguía y estaba casi todo el rato mirando hacia atrás, la mayoría de los árboles eran oscuros y retorcidos e incluso algunos parecía que tuvieran caras horribles y deformadas en su tronco, al encontrarse en tan mal estado me salí del sendero por lo menos tres veces, menos mal que era medio día y había mucha luz.

-menos mal que me desperté por el día y no por la noche-

Caminé durante otra media hora, esto empezaba a ser frustrante, e incluso juraría que algunos árboles me sonaban.

-¿cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer marcas en los árboles?- dije para mis adentros.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- acababa de oír gritos, no me lo podía creer, había alguien más por aquí, parece que no estaba tan perdido después de todo,

-(sollozo) por favor no nos comáis- dijo una voz más aguda que la anterior

Intenté analizar los gritos para averiguar de dónde venían

-vamos muévete no te quedes hay parada- dijo una voz un poco más ronca

Vale, ya localicé los gritos venían de mi derecha.

-¿y adonde se supone que vallamos?- dijo la voz del primer grito

Corrí todo lo que pude hacía donde me parecía oír los gritos

-(sollozos) sabía que esto era una mala idea-

Según corría en la dirección de las voces me daba cuenta de que la vegetación que me rodeaba cada vez era menor, estaba saliendo del bosque, pero también pude oír de que se asustaban, oía gruñidos y algún que otro ladrido ¿perros? Pensé en un principio, pero teniendo en cuenta que esto era un bosque me pareció que lobos era la palabra correcta, tampoco lo eran, pero no iba muy mal encaminado, lobos de madera.

-pero que cojones…- se me escapo, pero por fortuna los lobos no me oyeron

Pero no se trataba solo de los lobos de madera, sino que cuando vi a quienes habían estado gritando antes me inundo una sensación tanto de alegría como de confusión.

Había media docena de lobos de madera rodeando a tres pequeñas potrillas una era amarillo limón con la melena y la cola rojas, y un lazo rosa, otra era una unicornio blanca con la melena y la cola lila, y la última yegüita era una pegaso naranja, con el pelo corto y alborotado, y una cola de color morado, como buen Brony sabía perfectamente quienes eran, se trataba de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, y ahora que la jauría de lobos de madera estaba al completo, iban a ser devoradas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2- Leña al lobo**

En mi cabeza pasaron cien mil ideas y en mi corazón cien mil sentimientos, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿de verdad estaba en Equestria?, no estaría soñando, o puede que en coma, o… No, no podía ser algo así, si fuera un sueño no me hubieran dolido las quemaduras y tampoco habría reaccionado así al sol…

-mierda, no es momento para esto- pensé, contemplando la escena -¿pero y yo que puedo hacer…?-

-Scoot, tengo miedo- dijo Sweetie Belle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Los lobos lentamente cerraban más y más el círculo.

-pero si apenas hemos entrado en el Everfree forest y la temporada de las manzatruenos acabó hace semanas, como es posible que estén tan fuera del bosque- dijo una Apple Bloom aterrada y anonadada

Se las iban a comer y no podía hacer nada, enseguida me acordé de lo mucho que sus "cruzadas" me hacían reír… todas esas ideas locas que se les ocurrían para conseguir sus cutie marks, pero esta, esta solo me hizo desear darle al pause del reproductor como si fuera un video de YouTube de algún pony move hecho por algún fan con mucho tiempo libre, pero esto no era un video, era la jodida vida real, esos lobos iban a despedazarlas y yo solo podía verlo

-adiós chicas (llanto) este es el fin- dijo una llorosa Apple Bloom

-las echaré de menos chicas- dijo Scoot con un rostro de terror absoluto

-(llanto) yo… yo… (llanto) os quiero mucho- dijo una Sweetie Bell apunto del colapso

-¡cutie mark crusaders!- gritaron con pocas ganas las potrillas mientras se abrazaban esperando el fin.

-Se acabó, ya no aguanto más- estaba a punto de llorar yo también, ya estaba bien, quizá muriera haciendo una gilipollez, pero al menos eso era mejor que ver cómo se las comían, mire a mi alrededor y cogí una rama que había en el suelo, era larga, bastante recta, y también parecía muy resistente…

Los lobos se seguían acercando lentamente a su futuro almuerzo, mientras ellas solo se abrazaban más y más fuerte, y lloraban, pero cuando pensaron que ya no les podían ir mejor las cosas, de repente una extraña criatura salió de entre los matorrales

-genial- dijo Apple Bloom –como si los lobos no fueran suficiente-

Era una criatura bípeda vestida con una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros grises, zapatillas y unas gafas de sol bastante peculiares, se les acercaba empuñando un palo como si fuera un arma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grité lo más fuerte posible para tomar su atención y que dejaran a las pequeñas potras, el lobo más cercano a mí se dio la vuelta, nos encontramos cara a cara, bajé el palo hasta sujetarlo cono si fuera un palo de golf y le planté el palo en la geta.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE MI SWING CAPULLO?!-

La cabeza del lobo salió volando soltándose del resto del cuerpo y chocando contra una roca que había por ahí cerca, el cuerpo decapitado del lobo de madera simplemente cayó al suelo como si se tratara de un títere al que le habían cortado las cuerdas.

Los lobos de madera no tardaron en reaccionar ante la pérdida de su amigo, y enseguida uno de ellos saltó hacia mí, el lobo en el aire me miraba con las fauces abiertas de par en par, ahora agarré el palo como si se tratara de un bate, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hice lo mismo que a su compadre, le golpeé lo más fuerte que pude y su cabeza reventó en una docena de trozos de madera, mientras su cuerpo, aun en el aire se desmoronaba en un montón de ramas.

Las cutie mark crusaders no se lo podía creer, cuando estaban a punto de ser devoradas aparece un extraño animal empuñando un palo y empieza a cargar contra los lobos de madera.

-¡rápido corred, no os quedéis ahí!-les grité lo más fuerte que pude para que reaccionaran

-¿eso acaba de hablar?- pregunto Sweetie Belle aun en shock

-pero, que…- Scootaloo se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no estaban rodeadas, los lobos que las cortaban el paso se estaban concentrando más en el misterioso ser.

-¡RETIRADA!-gritó Apple Bloom

Las cutie mark crusaders lograron escapar y estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían para salir del bosque, y todo gracias a la ayuda del extraño ser.

-bueno, jeje, ahora solo tengo que repetir lo de antes con vosotros, y me podré ir de aquí- dije en bajo no muy convencido de ello

Los lobos de madera comenzaron su contraataque, dos de ellos, uno a mi derecha y otro a mi izquierda saltaron contra mí, en cuanto los vi me tiré de espaldas al suelo.

Tras una aparatosa caída pude ver como los lobos colisionaban y se astillaban, otros dos problemas menos de los que preocuparse.

-serán fuertes… pero no son muy listos- pensé mientras retrocedía y me levantaba

-AAAAH-un terrible dolor invadió mi pierna izquierda

Un lobo me había dado un zarpazo y ahora estaba otra vez en el suelo, el lobo se abalanzo sobre mí y empezamos a rodar por el suelo, mientras nos discutíamos quien se ponía arriba y quien debajo, el engendro de madera no dejada de intentar morderme, pero con el palo aun en mi mano derecha, lo agarré fuerte y se lo puse en la boca para que lo mordiera, sujetándolo con fuerza, hasta que por fin, gracias a mi improvisada arma dejamos de rodar, habíamos quedado yo encima y él debajo esforzándose por levantarse y morderme, el palo se había partido por la mitad mientras rodábamos y ahora era mucho más pequeño ya no podía golpearlo con él, pero si le retiraba el palo de sus mandíbulas, estaba muerto.

Entonces me di cuenta de que debajo de nosotros había una piedra sobresaliendo del suelo y que justo le pillaba al lobo en la nuca, le mire a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír.

-adiós-

Le dejé levantarse un poco sin retirarle el palo de la boca, y cuando vi que ya se iba a llevar una buena conmoción, agarré otra vez con fuerza el palo, y con toda la fuerza y la adrenalina que me quedaba, le impulsé hacía abajo hasta que su cráneo de serrín se destrozó contra el pico de la piedra.

Me levanté del cadáver del lobo ahora convertido en leña con algo de dificultad, y me quedé contemplando el panorama apoyado en un árbol mientras recuperaba el aliento, algo magullado y ensangrentado, y aun con el palo aferrado a mi mano derecha, voy recuperando las fuerzas… y me doy cuenta al mirar hacia arriba, de que el sol me vuelve a molestar.

-¿y mis gafas?- se me caerían al echar a rodar

Enseguida las localicé, estaban cerca de donde el lobo remanente y yo comenzamos a rodar.

Cojeando poco a poco empiezo a moverme hacia donde están mis gafas, mientras aun mi mente intentaba asimilar lo que había hecho, mirando los montones de leña a lo que había quedado reducida la jauría y empecé a contar los cuerpos.

-uno… dos… tres, cuatro… cinco…- ¿cinco?

-espera- pare bruscamente mirando a mi alrededor –pero si eran…-

Un aullido lastimoso salió de entre unos arbustos junto a otro lobo de madera abalanzándose sobre mí. Reaccione lo más deprisa que pude, venía hacía mi con las mandíbulas, izo facto me dispuse a realizar con él la misma acción que con el lobo anterior, pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando el lobo cayó sobre mí, si conseguí impedir que me mordiera gracias al palo, pero esta vez… yo estaba debajo.

-¡MIERDA!- le grité a la abominación -UNO DOS TRES CUATRO CINCO… SEIS ¡SEIS! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?!-

Este lobo era diferente al resto, creo que era el macho dominante o algo así, la madera que formaba su cuerpo era más oscura y estaba más maltratada, era considerablemente más grande que los otros cinco lobos que había despachado antes, y por supuesto, notaba que era más fuerte, ya que intentaba tirarle, pero era como empujar el suelo hacia abajo, completamente inútil, cada vez el lobo era más fuerte, ¿o yo estaba más débil?, sus poderosas mandíbulas se acercaban cada vez más a mi cara.

-Se acabó… voy a morir- estaba aterrado, pero a la vez alegre… por lo menos Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estarán bien.

-YEEHAAAAAAA-

Pude ver como el lobo era lanzado por los aires por una potente patada liberándome de él, pero el peligro no había pasado, el lobo seguía vivo y no se iba a rendir.

Impulsado por la adrenalina me levanto y agarro el pedrusco que había más cerca, corrí hacia el aturdido lobo, el cual estaba a punto de levantarse, y le estampé la piedra en la cabeza una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que al final se la lancé astillando por completo la cabeza al animal de madera, todo por fin había pasado…

Suspire y me dejé caer en la hierba del claro donde me encontraba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos.

-por fin…- respiré hondo e intenté asimilar una vez más que acababa de vencer a una jauría de lobos de madera, mientras contemplaba un despejado cielo azul… cuando se puso en mi ángulo de visión una pony naranja, con melena y cola rubias, recogidas ambas con una goma de pelo roja, tenía una cutie mark con tres manzanas rojas unas pecas en su rostro, unos preciosos ojos verdes y un sombrero vaquero.

No puedo evitar sonreír, acabo de conocer a mi primer elemento de la armonía, el de la honestidad, AppleJack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3- el color de la honestidad**

Las cutie mark crusaders no se lo podía creer, cuando estaban a punto de ser devoradas aparece un extraño animal empuñando un palo y empieza a cargar contra los lobos de madera.

-¡rápido corred, no os quedéis ahí!-les grité lo más fuerte que pude para que reaccionaran

-¿eso acaba de hablar?- pregunto Sweetie Belle aun en shock

-pero, que…- Scootaloo se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no estaban rodeadas, los lobos que las cortaban el paso se estaban concentrando más en el misterioso ser.

-¡RETIRADA!-gritó Apple Bloom

Las cutie mark crusaders lograron escapar y estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían para salir del bosque, excepto Scootaloo que se había quedado parada una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente para poder ver la pelea, ese extraño animal las había salvado la vida y ahora se estaba jugando el tipo por salir de esta, pudo ver como el extraño ser se tiraba al suelo haciendo que dos de los lobos que habían decidido placarle, se chocaran entre si y se astillaran, no pudo evitar vitorearle, a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudiera oírla, pero enseguida la alegría se fue de la cara de Scoot, ya que también pudo ver como un lobo le daba un zarpazo en la pierna y se tiraba a por él.

-¡OH MY GOSH!- Scootaloo estaba a punto de presenciar el final de su rescatador.

Algo lejos del Everfree forest iban caminando por un camino dos ponys, una de ellas era una pegaso amarilla con la crín rosa, y una cutie mark con tres mariposas, la otra, una pony naranja con pecas, sombrero vaquero, melena y cola rubia y una cutie mark con forma de tres manzanas rojas, ambas acompañadas por una perra con una pata vendada de pelaje blanco y marrón.

-Gracias Fluttershy- dijo la pony naranja –como me alegra que estuvieras en casa-

-no hay de que AppleJack- contesto Fluttershy -¿pero exactamente qué hizo Winona para hacerse esa herida?-

-Oh vera, estábamo mi hermano y yo guiando al ganado a la granja cuando Winona se dio cuenta de que Muriel había visto una serpiente de cascabel, ya sabe cómo la aterran esa cosas a la pobre vaca, Winona salió corriendo para tranquilizarla y guiarla de nuevo con las demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla se calló en el agujero de un topo-

-pobrecita- dijo la pegaso mientras acariciaba a Winona - ¿y qué pasó con Muriel?-

-Ah, con Muriel, mi hermano dijo que se encargaría él, que yo llevara a Winona al veterinario, pero claro, para que iría yo al veterinario teniendo a la mejor pony de todas en lo que animales se refiere más cerca- le dijo AppleJack con una sonrisa a la tímida pegaso

-Oh vamos, no será para tanto- dijo Fluttershy alagada y sonrojada

-¡hermana! ¡HERMANA!- gritó una de las dos pequeñas potras que salían del bosque

-¿Apple Bloom, pero que henos te pasa?- le dijo AppleJack a su hermana pequeña

-lo siento, lo siento mucho…- Apple Bloom corrió a abrazar a su hermana

-¿Sweetie Belle qué os pasó?- pregunta la pegaso a la otra potrilla mientras trataba de calmarla

-(llorando) fuimos al bosque a buscar unas hierbas que oímos decir a Zecora que necesitaba- dijo la unicornio mientras se acurrucaba en las alas de Fluttershy

-¡AL EVERFREE FOREST! Jovencitas, pero en que pensaban, ese sitio es peligroso- dijo AppleJack muy molesta

-Lo sentimos hermana- dijo Apple Bloom –Pensábamos que si encontrábamos las hierbas que Zecora necesitaba, a lo mejor obteníamos unas cutie mark de recolectoras o de herbolarias-

-está bien, ya paso, por lo menos las dos estáis bien- dijo Flutthershy consolando a las pequeñas

-¡LAS DOS!- gritaron a coro

Enseguida miraron a su alrededor

-UN MOMENTO, ¿Scootaloo también estaba con vosotras?- preguntó AppleJack preocupada

-mirad hay esta- dijo Fluttershy señalando a la otra pegaso que venía corriendo dando la espalda al bosque

-¡OH NO, Y SI UNO DE ESOS LOBOS DE MADERA NOS SIGUIO…!- dijo Sweetie Bell histérica

-¡LOBOS DE MADERA!- dijo AppleJack

-chicas, ella está bien- dijo otra vez Fluttershy

-¡Y LA ATRAPÓ!- termino la frase Apple Bloom

-¡Y SE LA COMIÓ!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-ella está bien, si… si hacéis el favor de mirar detrás de vosotras- dijo Fluttershy aún más bajo que antes mientras señalaba con su casco en la dirección en la que venía Scoot

-¡MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS!- dijo la pony de las manzanas –haremos lo siguiente, iréis a la granja y le diréis a Big Mac que venga aquí a ayudarnos a Fluttershy y a mí a buscarla por los alrededores, luego buscaréis a Rainbow Dash para que peine el bosque desde arriba y después… ¿sí qué quieres Futtershy?- le dijo a la pegaso, que levanta una pata como queriendo hacer una pregunta

-bueno si sois tan amables de giraros y mirar detrás de vosotras- dijo Fluttershy señalando a una pequeña pegaso naranja que se encontraba detrás de ellas, completamente agotada.

Estaba jadeando e hiperventilando, mientras intentaba decir algo, que no la dejaron decir, ya que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se lanzaron contra ella para abrazarla

-¡SCOOT!- gritaron las dos al unísono

-Qué alegría verte- dijo Sweetie Belle

Scoot hizo a un lado a las dos ponies y empezó a hablar lo más rápido que pudo…

-AppleJack, Fluttershy, chicas, tenemos que volver al bosque necesita ayuda-

-¡¿COMO?!- gritaron todas mientras miraban atónitas a Scoot

-Pero para que, ¿quién necesita ayuda, había alguien más con vosotras niñas?- preguntó AppleJack

-no, bueno, cuando nos atacaron los lobos de madera, algo apareció y nos ayudó- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿algo?- preguntó asustada Fluttershy

-¡SI!- tomo otra vez la palabra Scootaloo -¡Y SI NO DEJÁIS DE HACER PREGUNTAS SOBRE ÉL, ES MUY POSIBLE QUE DEJE DE EXISTIR EN BREBE!-

-¿estas segura Scoot, se le veía muy capaz?- dijo Apple Bloom

-¡SI, estoy segura, Y HAY QUE DASE PRISA O EL LOBO SE LO COMERÁ!- siguió insistiendo Scootaloo

-muy bien, gracias a "él" las dos y mi hermanita estáis bien- dijo AppleJack –A sí que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarle, ¿dónde queda?-

-Seguidnos- dijo Apple Bloom mientras corría de nuevo hacia el siniestro bosque

-¿Fluttershy no vienes?- le preguntó Sweetie Belle a la pegaso

-yo… yo… no se… no creo… que… yo…- balbuceo Fluttershy

-venga vamos, es posible que este herido y necesite ayuda- le dijo suavemente la pony de las manzana a la pegaso amarilla.

Al oír de un posible animal herido Fluttershy cogió valor de donde pudo y se metió de cabeza en el bosque…

Las cinco ponies se adentraron en el siniestro bosque, mientras las cutie mark crusaders intentaban retroceder sobre sus pasos guiando a las dos ponies adultas al claro donde fueron emboscadas por los lobos, tardaron menos de lo que esperaban, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a una extraña criatura tirada en el suelo encarada con un lobo de madera bastante particular, un lobo alfa, un líder, AppleJack y Fluttershy se quedaron anonadadas un poco, nunca habían visto algo así, era como un mono, pero mucho más alto y con muchísimo menos pelo.

-Menos mal, sigue vivo- dijo Scoot aliviada

-¿entonces es él?- pregunto AppleJack

-si- dijeron las tres potras

-oh, mirad su pata está sangrando, será mejor que vaya a mi casa a por algo para curarle, en seguida vuelvo- dijo Fluttershy yéndose volando del bosque.

El lobo empezaba a acercar sus fauces a la cara de la criatura, era obvio ver que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-¿qué podemos…?-

-YEEHAAAAAAA-

AppleJack interrumpió a Scoot con su entusiasmo, pegando un grito y galopando hacia el lobo alfa, hasta que paró frente a él y le lanzó por los aires de una patada, tras sobrevolar unos metros el suelo, el lobo cayó en él.

Tenía que actuar rápido o el lobo se levantaría de nuevo, pero el misterioso ser sin nombre se la adelanto, se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras, se levantó cogió un pedrusco y se lo estampo en la cabeza al lobo hasta que no quedaron más que astillas para finalmente arrojársela al ser de madera, el misterioso animal, se dejó caer al suelo con sus articulaciones extendidas mientras suspiraba aliviado y miraba hacia el cielo, AppleJack se acerca a el curioso ser y se pone en su ángulo de visión, se le veía bien, aparte de algunos arañazos y quemaduras, y una herida en una de sus patas traseras no parecía tener nada grave, se dio cuenta de que el ser la estaba mirando, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero la criatura que yacía tumbada en el suelo si, la miró a los ojos y la dedicó una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4- ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!**

AppleJack se quedó mirándome algo confusa, era obvio que era la primera vez que veía a un humano, es más, de hecho era probable que ni siquiera supiera que era un humano, no sabía que decirla tan solo la sonreía, intentando mostrarla mi mejor cara, hasta que ella rompió el silencio…

-¿hola?-

-ho…hola- la contesté, ahora mismo en mi cabeza estaba dando saltos y vomitando arcoíris con los ojos abiertos como platos, no me lo podía creer, estaba hablando con AppleJack.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo AppleJack algo nerviosa

Iba a contestarla cuando me cortó de golpe

-lo… lo siento… pregunta tonta, siento si te he ofendido- caray sí que estaba nerviosa, pensaba que debería ser yo el que tenía que estar nervioso, y no ella, lo mejor es decirla algo para que se calme…

-ah… no te muevas, podrías tener algo roto, solo espera aquí, en seguida Flutter… mi amiga, una pegaso amarilla, vendrá con algo para ayudarte- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa forzada, en seguida me pareció entenderlo todo.

-disculpa, pero, ¿me tienes miedo, verdad?- la pregunté lo más suave y tranquilamente posible

Pude ver como pegaba un pequeño salto en el aire y caía al suelo.

-¡UOH, PUEDES HABLAR!- gritó sorprendida tirada en el suelo.

-¿y exactamente que creías que había sido ese "hola" de antes?- la pregunté

-pe… pensaba que solo habías repetido lo que te había dicho- dijo aun alterada AppleJack

-jeje, ¿acaso parezco un loro?- la dije mostrándome un poco más cercano.

-que, no, no es solo que…-dios, sí que me tenía miedo

-¡OYE OYE!-

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver a una pequeña pegaso acercándose a mí, Scootaloo.

-¡LO DE ANTES FUE INCREIBLE!- me dijo completamente emocionada

-Chicas no deb…- AppleJack seguía algo asustada, aunque no era de extrañar, mira la reacción que tuvieron con Zecora, conmigo no iba a ser menos.

-¡POR CELESTIA, COMO LLEGASTES GRITANDO Y CON ESE PALO Y DESTROZANDO A ESOS LOBOS, FUE INCREIBLE!- caray me estaba poniendo rojo

-gracias, pero en serio, no fue nada- la dije

-¿cómo que no fue nada?-

Dijo Apple Bloom que también se acercó a mí, hasta quedarse al lado de su amiga, las dos estaban a un par de pasos de mi cabeza, mirándome

–es la primera vez que veo a alguien salir solo de una situación así-

-bueno… pero si no recuerdan mal, al final tuve algo de ayuda- les dije a las pequeñas potras mirando a AppleJack

-¡¿Y SABES QUE MÁS?!- siguió diciéndome Scootaloo –También vi como hiciste que esos dos montones de leña idiotas se destrozaran entre ellos, ¡FUE ASOMBROSO!-

-¿Te quedaste mirando?- la pregunté a Scoot

-sí, pero tranquilo, estaba bien escondida y lo suficientemente lejos como para que me vieran… ¡OYE Y ¿CÓMO HICISTE PARA LIBRARTE DEL LOBO QUE TE GOLPEÓ?!-

Me sentía muy alagado, la pequeña pegaso me estaba poniendo en un pedestal, pero aun así, me parecía muy mal que se hubiera quedado a ver la pelea, se suponía que tenía que haberse ido de allí en cuanto ataqué a esos sacos de termitas, regañarla no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero aun así, decidí dejarla un par de cosas claras…

-me parece muy mal, se supone que tenías que haberte ido con tus amigas, no quedarte a ver la pelea- la dije más serio

Enseguida Scootaloo bajo la cabeza y dijo…

-los siento, pero no quería que te pasara algo malo y dejarte hay solo-

-de hecho- AppleJack por fin metió baza en la conversación -si no hubiera sido por ella es muy probable que no lo hubieras contado, tuviste mucha suerte de que me las encontrara y de que Scootaloo te viera caer-

-¿Tú eres Scootaloo?- la pregunté a la pegaso naranja…

sabía de sobra quienes eran, pero, no sé, cómo te sentirías si un día te encuentras a un ser que ni sabías siquiera que existía y que te dice que tu vida es una serie de televisión, preferí hacerme el tonto, por el momento…

-si…- me dijo la pegaso aun un poco triste

Levante mi mano y la acaricié la cabeza, alborotándola más el pelo mientras la sonreía.

-pues muchas gracias, me parece que ya estamos en paz ¿no?-

-¡¿no estas enfadado conmigo?!- preguntó Scootaloo más contenta

-pues claro que no tonta, tan solo prometedme que tendréis de ahora en adelante más cuidado-

-Sentimos mucho habernos metido en este lio- dijeron a coro Apple Bloom y Scootaloo

-(snif) si… lo siento mucho-

Me incorpore un poco para ver quien estaba llorando, era Sweetie Belle que se encontraba detrás de AppleJack, por la reacción de esta supongo que no se había dado cuenta tampoco de que estaba al lado suyo, poco a poco se acercó donde estaban las demás potras…

-lo siento mucho, tenía que haberme callado- dijo Sweetie Belle aún muy triste

-¿a qué te refieres?- la pregunté a la pequeña unicornio

-veras… esta mañana estaba con Rarity, mi hermana mayor, en la biblioteca, cuando entró la señorita Zecora, la vi pedir a Twilight, la bibliotecaria, un libro de hierbas medicinales, la estaba comentando que estaba elaborando unas pociones, pero que no encontraba las hierbas que necesitaba por ninguna parte, dijo también que sabía a ciencia cierta que las plantas crecía en los claros del Everfree forest, pero que llevaba días buscando y que no las encontraba… que esperaba que ese libro, la especificara un poco más las condiciones del entorno en el que esas plantas crecen…-A la pequeña unicornio se la empezaron a poner los ojos aún más vidriosos -Rarity se quedó en la bilbioteca y yo me fui a buscarlas para contarlas lo que había oído… -

Dijo Sweetie Belle mirando a Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo.

-Pensé… pensé… (llanto) que si encontrábamos las hierbas que Zecora necesitaba, (sollozo) obtendríamos unas cutie mark de herbolarias o algo por el estilo… pero al poco de encontrar el primer claro… (snif) esos lobos de madera nos atacaron…-

Sweetie Belle rompió a llorar, sus amigas y AppleJack se acercaron más para intentar consolarla.

-no, no, no llores anda- la dije de la manera más suave posible

Ella no me hizo caso.

-pero… per… (llanto)-

-Vamos dulzura, está bien, ya pasó…- dijo AppleJack intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña unicornio

-si vamos Sweetie Belle, al final todo salió bien- dijo Apple Bloom

-bueno, casi todo- dijo Scoot por lo bajo a Apple Bloom, mientras me señalaba con la cabeza

Empecé a rebuscar por los bolsillos de mi camisa hasta que encontré un pañuelo limpio y se lo ofrecí a Sweetie Belle…

-Venga vamos, no llores más anda, toma, sécate esas lágrimas y suénate, tus amigas tienen razón, ya paso todo y además al final no pasó nada grave, venga alegra esa cara- la extiendo mi brazo ofreciéndola el pañuelo de papel, ella lo coge y se seca las lágrimas.

-cómo puedes decir eso, por mi culpa casi nos comen esos lobos- dijo la pequeña unicornio aun con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

-y a ti… (Solloza) mira lo que te han hecho en la pata- me dijo señalándome a la pierna.

-oh, ¿te refieres a esta caricia de mi pierna?- la dije mientras contemplaba el roto del pantalón y las manchas de sangre de la herida, la verdad, era bastante grande pero no debía de ser muy profunda, porque apenas me dolía, parecía que los pantalones se llevaron la peor parte.

-¡CARICIA!- dijo sorprendida Sweetie Belle

-bueno- la dije intentando hacerme el chulo -quizá, no sea exactamente una "caricia", pero de verdad que entre esto y el haber permitido que los lobos os comieran, sinceramente, como si me hubieran arrancado la pierna, yo elegí ayudaros y volvería a hacerlo, no podía haberme ido y seguir como si nada, además, deja ya de lamentarte por algo que ya no tiene remedio, ya ha pasado todo, ahora, tienes que pensar que estas bien, que tus amigas están bien, que yo en breve volveré a estar bien… y que lo más probable es os castiguen de por vida- las acabé diciendo riéndome un poco

-jeje, si…- Sweetie Belle sonrió un poco

Alargue otra vez mi brazo y con mis dedos la sequé las últimas dos lagrimas que la habían brotado.

-tan solo, aprended del error y no lo volváis a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?- las dije

Las tres me asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara, entonces Sweetie Belle se acercó un poco más a mí y me abrazo con sus patas delanteras, mientras aún estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias como-te-llames- me dijo de forma muy cariñosa la potrilla, mientras Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se sumaban al que ya era un abrazo colectivo

Se me estaba derritiendo el corazón, pero cómo podían ser tan adorables… las correspondí el abrazo y cuando acabaron me volví a acomodar en el suelo…

AppleJack lo había visto todo y parece que eso hizo que sus dudas y sus temores sobre mi desaparecieran.

-dulzura, tienes buena mano con los críos- me dijo la pony de las manzanas, con más confianza

-gracias, será porque mentalmente sigo siendo uno de ellos- la respondí con una sonrisa

Y todos nos echamos a reír

-me caes bien chico, pareces buena gente, en lo que a mí respecta te has ganado mi confianza y el derecho a llamarte amigo- me dijo alegremente la pony naranja

-¡NUESTRO amigo!-puntualizaron el trio de potras casi a la vez

-¿no es así Winona?- le preguntó Apple Bloom a la perra que se encontraba a mi otro lado, la cual por cierto no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora.

-GUAU, GUAU- ladró Winona contenta mientras me daba un lametazo en la cara

-jejeje, creo que le gustas- me dijo Scootaloo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH en mi cabeza estaban todos de fiestas, no me lo podía creer, estaba en Equestria, acababa de salvar a estas tres potras de unos lobos de madera, me había enfrentad a esos lobos de madera y les había ganado, AppleJack me llamo amigo, pero no solo ella si no que las cutie mark crusaders también me consideraban un amigo, a mí, oh, estaba a punto de llora de felicidad, ahora mismo era la persona más feliz del mundo (lo cual era muy probable ya que en este mundo, parecía ser que yo era el único humano), intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado en menos de una hora me quede mirando el cielo azul mientras las cutie mark crusader planeaban su próximo movimiento para hacerse con sus marcas, y AppleJack y Winona esperaban a mi lado a que Fluttershy llegara, mientras tanto, yo solo sonreía y miraba el cielo, un hermoso cielo azul… que quemaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap5- el color de la bondad**

-AAAAAAAAH- me quejé –mierda-

Cerré mis ojos y ladeé la cabeza para evitar ver más luz de la que ya podía soportar, AppleJack que se había quedado tumbada a mi lado junto con su perra y no pudo evitar oírme.

-¿estás bien, qué te ocurre es la pierna?- me preguntó preocupada

-no- la dije aun con los ojos cerrados –la pierna la llevo bien, es la luz, me quema los ojos-

-déjame echar un vistazo-

-vale- cuando abrí los ojos me encontré casi nariz contra hocico con AJ, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco mientras me analizaba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¡cielos dulzura, pero que has estado haciendo, mirar fijamente al sol durante un día entero, que te ha pasado en los ojos les tienes completamente rojos!- dijo AppleJack

-es… una larga historia- la dije con los ojos entrecerrados -tenía unas gafas de sol, pero se me cayeron durante la pelea, ¿me harías el favor de buscármelas, por favor?-

-claro, tan solo dime, por dónde crees qué...- AppleJack fue interrumpida por su hermana, y por las demás cutie mark crusaders, que se había acercado, Apple Bloom parecía sostener algo en la boca.

-¿ofe fú, eftaf jafas no efan tuyaf?- me preguntó la potra mientras agachaba la cabeza para mostrarme unas gafas de sol con las lentes redondas.

-Gracias, las estaba empezando a echar de menos- la sonreí y se las cogí de la boca

Me las estaba poniendo, cuando aterrizó en el claro una preciosa pegaso amarilla con la melena y la cola rosa, unos bonitos ojos azul celeste y una cutie mark con tres mariposas rosas, llevaba consigo una saca ocre con una cruz roja

-hola de nuevo AppleJack, siento haber tardado tanto- dijo en bajo la pegaso

-Tranquila no pasa nada, mientras hemos estado conociéndonos aquí el amigo y yo- la contesto jovialmente a su amiga timida

-¡HOLA FLUTTERSHY!- gritaron al unísono las potrillas

-hola de nuevo chicas- dijo la pegaso un poco aturdida

-si… hola, es un placer- la dije intentando ser amable

-hola cosita mi nombre Fluttershy ¿y el tuyo?- me preguntó amablemente la pegaso

-bueno- dije algo sonrojado –pues esta "cosita" se llama…-

-Oh cielos…- Fluttershy me cortó de golpe -¡Que herida más fea tienes en la pata!- dijo Fluttershy mientras hacía más grande el roto de mi pantalón para analizar mejor la herida del zarpazo.

-oh… pobre… pobrecillo, bueno por fortuna parece que impresiona más de lo que es en realidad, has sangrado solo un poco, y parece que andarás cojo algún tiempo hasta que tus músculos reaccionen… te la limpiaré, la desinfectaré y la vendaré de acuerdo- dijo con una voz más dulce que la miel

-si doc- la dije con cariño.

Fluttershy se descolgó la bolsa y empezó a sacar cosas de ella, unas vendas, unas botellitas, las cuales supuse que eran para limpiarme y desinfectarme la herida, unos algodones…

En mi cabeza volvían a estar de fiesta, ahora Fluttershy me estaba curando con sus propias ma… cascos la herida de mi pierna, ooooh Fluttershy es la más tierna de todos los elementos de la armonía se me derrite el corazón solo con oírla hablar con esa voz tan suave y tan dulce que… AUH!

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Fluttershy llevándose una pezuña a la boca

Pude ver que en la otra estaba sujetando unas pinzas (las cuales no sé cómo lograba sostener, las pezuñas de estos ponies siempre me parecieron algo fascinante, en fin, no trates tampoco de buscarle lógica)

-no… no, pasa nada, tú sigue, es solo que no me lo esperaba- la dije, mientras ponía mi vista en lo que hacía en mi herida…

Ahora que no tenía la pernera del pantalón tapándola pude apreciar que el zarpado eran dos delgadas líneas ensangrentadas que se extendían desde el final de mi tobillo hasta casi el principio de mi rodilla, tenía la pierna con sangre seca y alrededor de la herida un montón de astillas… comprobé que mis manos no tuvieran astillas por el forcejeo, mientras Fluttershy seguía retirando las astillas de mi pierna.

-bueno, creo que esta es la última astilla- dijo Fluttershy –ahora la desinfectaré-

Fluttershy "hizo mano" de los dos frascos y los algodones que había sacado antes, y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre y a desinfectar los cortes, todo ello con un gran cuidado.

-bueno, ya está limpia del todo, voy a ponerte esto, es muy probable que te escueza un poco, lo siento, pero tendrás que aguatarte un poco- me dijo mientras cogía una de las botellas que había traído consigo.

-bueno tu tranquila, no creo que sea parataaaaan… to- dije mientras se me escapaba una lágrima.

Esa cosa era horrible, escocia y quemaba, solo quería abrir la boca para descargar el dolor, pero preferí dejarla cerrada por si se me escapaba alguna barbaridad, no sé cómo reaccionarían los ponies ante un lenguaje soez, y aunque les diera igual y se pudiera maldecir con todo el gusto del mundo… había niños delante, así que me tocó callarme y aguatarme las ganas de gritar.

-que bien lo has aguantado, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Fluttershy con una inocente sonrisa, ya que al parecer se había dado cuenta de la cara que había puesto en cuanto eso tocó mi piel y de la lagrima que se me había escurrido por detrás de las gafas.

-gracias por el apaño- la dije a mi médico particular, con una sonrisa

-no hay de que, y ahora solo me queda vendártela, no te muevas- la pegaso de las mariposas en el flanco cogió las vendas y las gasto todas vendándome la pierna.

-¿Qué te dije?- dije mirando a Sweetie Belle -como nuevo-

Con algo de esfuerzo me puse de pie, y algo cojo me moví un poco por el claro, llevaba tumbado por lo menos una hora sin hacer nada, yo no puedo estarme quieto.

-GUAU dulzura, no me había dado cuenta de lo alto que eras- dijo AppleJack

-por lo menos debe medir como la princesa Celestia o incluso un poco más- puntualizo Fluttershy

Me puse al lado de AppleJack un momento para comparar alturas, yo media 1,84cm y ella me llegaba centímetro más centímetro menos (más centímetro más, que menos) a la cintura, eran más o menos como yo me imaginaba que eran de altos, y las cutie mark crusaders me pasaban por poco la rodilla, si definitivamente era como me lo esperaba, aun no me lo podía creer, en mi cabeza solo resonaba una frase una y otra vez (estoy en Equestria, estoy en Equestria , estoy en Equestria…)

Fluttershy estaba recogiendo sus cosas, cuando AppleJack se acercó a ella…

-Fluttershy, ya de paso, podrías echarle un vistazo a sus ojos- dijo señalándome.

-¿Sus ojos, que le pasa en los ojos?- preguntó la pegaso amarilla

-veras, cuando me desperté y la luz del sol me dio, me empezaron a doler mucho y además AppleJack dice que los tengo bastante rojos- contesté a la timida pegaso

-oh, de verdad déjame ver- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a mí.

Me puse de rodillas para que pudiera verlos mejor, sin necesidad de volar, y me quité las gafas.

-oh, cielos, están bastante irritados, ¿dices que desde que te despertaste les tienes así?-

-sí, hace algo más de 2 horas que me desperté, y desde entonces cada vez que me quito las gafas y hay algo de luz me duelen mucho, pero a decir verdad me duele cada vez menos-

-¿qué crees que puede ser Fluttershy?- preguntó Sweetie Belle algo preocupada

-parece que fue algo que le deslumbró, algo muy brillante o con una luz muy intensa- dijo Fluttershy

-sí, exacto- las contesté -era una especie de haz de luz, no sabría deciros con exactitud que era no lo pude ver muy bien, pero creo que también es el causante de las pequeñas quemaduras que tengo-

-así, ya las veo, espera- Flutteshy volvió a hacer uso de su bolsa.

-esto… cariño- la dije algo asustado –no iras a ponerme eso que me pusiste en la pierna, en la cara… ¿verdad?-

-claro que no tontín, para las quemaduras tengo algo mejor- y sacó de su bolsa un bote aún más pequeño con una especie de ungüento dentro.

-vamos a ver- cogió algo del ungüento y me lo puso en las quemaduras

Era un poco espeso y algo viscoso, pero bastante refrescante y relajante, hasta olía a menta, después de que acabara con las quemaduras de mi cara la enseñé las de mis brazos y repitió el proceso…

-vale ya están todas-

-ves, ya está, no ha sido nada- dijo Fluttershy –y para tus ojos… oh, lo siento-

-¿Ocurre algo Fluttershy?- preguntó Apple Bloom

-lo siento mucho, me he olvidado el colirio en mi casa, como apenas lo uso- dijo muy bajo y algo deprimida Fluttershy, al notarlo de inmediato la dije algo para alentarla.

-bueno- la dije sonriéndola y tocándola un hombro –pues vamos a buscarlo, además, si cada vez me duele menos, tan grave no será ¿no?-

Al principio la pegaso se mostró un poco reacia cuando la puse la mano encima, de hecho después pensándolo mejor, me di cuenta de que a lo mejor la hacía sentir incomoda, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido un movimiento arriesgado, y ya estaba preparado para retirarla e inventarme una excusa… cuando ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Sí, no es tan grave, de hecho mañana deberías ya de poder ver sin ningún tipo de protección, pero mejor sería que te lo tratara cuanto antes, para evitar posibles daños permanentes… de momento, vuelve a ponerte las gafas- dijo la pegaso con una voz muy dulce.

-Jo, ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó un poco decepcionada Scootaloo

Entonces oí un ruido como de pisadas.

-¿habéis oído eso?- pregunté algo alterado mientras me incorporaba rápido

-GRRRRRRRRRRR- Winona pareció si haberlo oído

-Yo no he oído nada- dijo Apple Bloom

Más ruidos de pisadas

- ahora creo que lo he odio yo- dijo algo asustada Sweetie Belle

-¡Oh vamos, tan solo fue sugestión!- dijo Scootaloo

AUUUUuuuuh.

-Vale, ahora creo que TODOS hemos oído eso ¿verdad?- dije asustado

-sa... sabéis que- dijo muy nerviosa la pony de las manzanas - creo, que mejor nos vamos-

-yay- dijo Fluttershy temblando y tiranda en el suelo con los cascos en los ojos -me parece una idea genial-

Y a mí me parece, que a todos se nos había olvidado que estábamos en el Everfree forest y que esos seis no eran los únicos lobos de madera que había por ahí, además de los otros cien mil peligros que tenía el bosque.

Nos apresuramos a salir del bosque, íbamos corriendo (algunos cojeando) AppleJack iba delante junto a Apple Bloom y Winona, detrás de ellas estaban Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo y por último Fluttershy y yo, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de salir del bosque, cuando un gran aullido nos helo la sangre…

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuh

-Vamos, muévanse, una vez que salgamos del bosque ya no nos seguirán- dijo AppleJack

Todos nos apresuramos y empezamos a correr como nunca, todos menos un pony…

-¿Fluttershy?- me di la vuelta

Ya sabía que la pegaso nunca había llevado muy bien las situaciones de pánico, pero joder, justo ahora.

-Fluttershy reacciona- la dije zarandeándola

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- grité, pero nada, seguía bien firme en el suelo y ni siquiera pestañeaba

-Oh no, ¿otra vez?- dijo AppleJack muy preocupada mientras se llevaba el casco contra la frente

-¡FLUTTERSHY VAMOS YA CASI ESTAMOS!- gritó Sweetie Bell lo más fuerte que pudo

-Vamos Fluttershy…- dijo AppleJack mientras empujaba a su amiga desde su flanco

Cada vez oíamos más cerca las pisadas de los lobos

-¡FLUTTERSHY REACCIONA!- seguía zarandeándola, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¡VAMOS DOC REACCIONA!-seguía en el limbo

-(suspiro) se acabó, AppleJack para- la dije a la pony naranja que seguía atrás de Fluttershy intentando forzarla a andar…

-¡NO VOY A DEJARLA AQUÍ!- dijo muy molesta

-yo no he dicho que la dejemos- la contesté algo molesto por haber pensado semejante cosa

Me puse a la derecha de la pegaso paralizada y con la ayuda de la rodilla de mi pierna buena, la levanté y la acomodé entre mis brazos para llevarla mejor.

-¡VAMONOS!-grité al grupo

Seguimos corriendo, estábamos casi fuera del bosque, pero estos ponies eran más pesados de lo que yo creía, y para colmo estaba herido, durante los primeros pasos cargué todo el peso en mi pierna buena, pero iba demasiado lento, no lo íbamos a conseguir, así que me tuve que olvidar de cojear y empezar a correr apoyándome en las dos piernas, tan solo dos segundos corriendo y ya quería tirarme a llorar al suelo, era horrible y creo que se me estaba abriendo la herida, sin darme cuenta empecé a reducir la velocidad.

-no puedo- me dije a mi mismo

-¡VAMOS YA CASI ESTA, LO VAS A CONSEGUIR!- gritó Scootaloo, que había retrocedido para ponerse a mi lado

-¡VAMOS SE QUE PUEDES!- me gritó de nuevo

-¡TIENES RAZÓN, ESTO NO ES NADA!- la dije a la pequeña pegaso

Pero la verdad, sí que era, era como si me desgarraran la pierna, sentía como la sangre estaba empapando el vendaje que me había hecho antes Fluttershy, cada vez me sentía más lento.

-¡VAMOS DULZURA TU PUEDES!-

Ahora AppleJack estaba a mi lado también

-¡GUAU, GUAU!- Winona también

-¡VAMOS, ESTO NO ES NADA!- dijo Apple Bloom

-¡YA CASI HEMOS LLEGADO!- Sweetie Belle también se puso a mi lado

-Cabronas… no me vais a dejar tirado verdad, pues yo tampoco os voy a dejar tiradas- dije en mi mente

Empecé a acelerar, cada vez me dolía más la herida, pero no podía parar ahora, Fluttershy me necesitaba, las chicas creían en mí, era hora de demostrar lo que valía, apreté fuerte los dientes y seguí corriendo, mientras el dolor me invadía y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis enrojecidos ojos.

-¡MIRAD AHÍ!- dijo AppleJack

Pude ver la luz al final del bosque, cada vez teníamos menos árboles a nuestro alrededor, y juraría que los lobos que teníamos detrás estaban aminorando…

Solo unos pocos metros, no iba a aguantar más, el vendaje estaba empapado en sangre y no quería ni pensar como estaría el zarpazo.

-¡VAMOS, YA CASI HEMOS SALIDO!- gritó Sweetie Belle dándome ánimos

Solo nos hicieron falta unas cuantas zancadas más y ya estábamos fuera del oscuro bosque, corrimos unos cuantos metros más subiendo una pequeña cuesta para llegar a un camino de piedra y tierra muy cuidado, una vez subimos esa pequeña colina donde estaba el camino, me dejé caer en el suelo al lado de un árbol, y me senté apoyándome en él, mientras aún tenía, entre mis brazos a una adorable (pero en shock) Fluttershy…

-al fin, a salvo- dijo la pony de las manzanas mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿de verdad crees que esos lobos no nos seguirán más?- la pregunté a AppleJack

-compruébalo tú mismo- me dijo señalando al Everfree forest

Los lobos habían llegado al límite del bosque, y estaban ahí, mirándonos y gruñendo, era como si no pudieran salir del bosque, se quedaron mirándonos un poco más, hasta que se dieron la vuelta y se fueron velozmente.

La pierna me dolía a horrores, pude ver que el vendaje estaba completamente rojo, ¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido, cómo de grande se habría vuelto la herida? Ahora estaba por fin descansando, y no había nada intentando matarme, estaba tranquilamente recuperando el aliento, junto a las cutie mark crusaders, Winona, AppleJack y…

-¡¿eh?!- la pegaso amarilla acababa de reaccionar

Fluttershy aún seguía algo catatónica, mientras miraba de lado a lado, sin saber cómo había llegado hay, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la tenía entre mis brazos, aún no la había dejado en el suelo, miró de nuevo hacia todos los lados, arriba, vio el cielo despejado y el árbol bajo el que estábamos, a la derecha las cutie mark crusaders descansando tiradas en el suelo, a la izquierda, se encontraban casi al lado nuestro AppleJack y Winona, y abajo…

Mi pierna vendada, ensangrentada… Fluttershy sé quedo perpleja, intentando recordar lo que había pasado…

-¡FLUTTERSHY REACCIONA!- el ser la zarandeánba, pero no conseguía moverla.

-¡VAMOS DOC REACCIONA!-seguía en el limbo

-(suspiro) se acabó, AppleJack para- dijo a la pony naranja que seguía atrás intentando forzarla a andar…

-¡NO VOY A DEJARLA AQUÍ!- dijo muy molesta

-yo no he dicho que la dejemos- contestó algo molesto

El ser al que hace poco había curado la pata, con la ayuda de la rodilla de su pata buena, la levantó y la acomodó entre sus brazos para llevarla mejor.

-¡VAMONOS!-gritó al grupo

…

Fluttershy miro hacia arriba de nuevo, y me miro con los ojos vidriosos, parecía que a pesar de haber estado en el limbo todo este tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-hola bella durmiente, te perdiste lo mejor- la dije sonriendo intentando camuflar el dolor

-lo… lo… lo… lo siento…- balbuceo Fluttershy

-no… no pasa nada…- la dije lo más suave que pude

-gracias… muchísimas gracias- dijo con la voz quebrada Fluttershy mientras me abrazaba

Me quedé algo confuso, pero enseguida reaccione, y la abracé acariciándola su melena, AppleJack y las cutie mark crusader se acercaron a nosotros y se sumaron al abrazo mientras se la pasaba el susto.

-(snif) gracias… (snif)- dijo la pegaso amarilla secándose las lágrimas y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos doc… ya está…- la dije cariñosamente

-ya se acabó Fluttershy- dijo Scootaloo

-muchas gracias… a todos- insistió la pegaso

-te quedaste petrificada, y no te íbamos a dejar ahi- dijo Applejack

-Fluttershy por favor, no nos vuelvas a asustar así- dijo Apple Bloom

-lo siento mucho, nunca volveré a dejar que el miedo me vuelva a jugar una mala pasada- dijo la pegaso, más animada.

-tranquila Fluttershy, nos pudo haber pasado cualquiera- la dije

-definitivamente, tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo- agregó la pegaso

-¿Amigos?- dije algo confuso -¿so… somos… amigos?- el corazón no me cabía en el pecho

-por supuesto- me dijo Fluttershy-En este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, aún que breve, has sido bueno conmigo, y siempre te has mostrado muy amable y gentil, y cuando necesité ayuda, no dudaste ni un segundo en dármela a pesar de tu estado… si eso no es ser un amigo, ya me dirás que lo es-

Abracé más fuerte a Fluttershy, ahora más que nunca me di cuenta de que la gente debería de aprender más de estos ponies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6- por un camino van caminando…**

Por fin habíamos salido de ese espantoso lugar, no más lobos de madera, no más sorpresas desagradables, por fin, paz y tranquilidad…

-¿Puedes andar?- me preguntó AppleJack

-Creo que si- me puse de pie con la ayuda del árbol que tenía a la espalda

-pero, os advierto de que no podré ir muy lejos- dije frotándome la pierna izquierda

-no quiero arriesgarme a quitarte el vendaje aquí- dijo Fluttershy

-¿y eso?- preguntó Sweetie Belle, que se había alejado para no ver el vendaje ensangrentado

-Gasté todas las vendas que tenía en la saca antes, no quiero arriesgarme a quitárselas y que empiece a perder más sangre- Explicó a la potrilla

-oh… más sangre… vaya… vale- Sweetie Belle se estaba mareando

-Dulzura intenta no pensar en ello y se te pasara- dijo AppleJack a la pequeña unicornio

-Si Sweetie Bell y mejor que no mires demasiado mi vendaje- agregué

-Vamos ven aquí con nosotras- la dijo Scoot a su amiga mareada

Las ponies estaban siendo muy amables conmigo, las estaba muy agradecido, en mi mundo no cualquiera me habría ayudado tanto como me están ayudando ellas ahora.

GRRRRRRRRR

Me puse rojo, mis tripas estaban sonando, claro, no había comido nada desde anoche.

-¿tienes hambre amigo?- me preguntó con su peculiar acento sureño AppleJack

-Si… la verdad es que si, no he comido nada desde la cena-

-¡AJ, AJ!- exclamo AppleBloom -¡¿PUEDE VENIR A COMER CON NOSOTRAS?!-

-Me has leído el pensamiento renacuaja, es más, todos están invitados a comer en la granja-

-¡GUAU DE VERDAD, PODEMOS IR A COMER A TU CASA!- dijo Scoot entusiasmada

-pues claro ¿o es que no tenéis hambre?- les dijo Apple Bloom a sus amigas

-gracias por la invitación- la dije a la pony de las manzanas –espero no ser una molestia-

-¿molestia?- dijo AJ –para nada amigo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti-

-oh… id yendo a la granja, mientras iré volando a mi casa a por más vendajes y el colirio- dijo Fluttershy

-de acuerdo compañera- la dijo alegremente a Fluttershy mientras levantaba el vuelo

-os veré allí- dijo la pegaso mientras se alejaba volando

Comenzamos a andar por el camino de piedra y tierra colina abajo, había cogido una rama bastante grande y la estaba usando de muleta para poder moverme mejor, mientras íbamos por el camino me estaba empapando de todo lo que me rodeaba, era todo precioso…

-¿no quedará muy lejos verdad?- la pregunté a AppleJack

-mira a tu derecha- me dijo

Mire a la derecha de la colina y pude ver toda una explanada de manzanos que se perdían en el horizonte, y siguiendo el camino pude ver una pequeña casa, junto a un granero rodeados por una cerca.

-qué te parece… Sweet Apple Acres- dijo AppleJack con mucho orgullo

- me parece, precioso… e impresionante, ¿todos esos manzanos son tuyos?- la pregunté

-Sí, todo lo que ves pertenece a la familia Apple- contesto Apple Bloom

-Es precioso- las dije con una sonrisa

Anduvimos por el camino unos pocos minutos más hasta llegar a la cerca de la propiedad de los Apple, ya habíamos bajado la colina y estábamos a unos pocos metros de la entrada.

-He perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, ¿qué hora será?- pensó AJ en alto

-En breve las tres- la dije mirando la esfera de mi reloj

-¿eh, qué es eso?- preguntó Scootaloo curiosa

-un reloj ¿no habíais visto antes uno?- pregunté al grupo

-sí, pero nunca había visto uno así, no tiene agujas, solo números pintados- dijo Apple Bloom curioseando el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda

-¡OOH, VISTEIS ESO!- dijo Scootaloo

-¡¿los números cambiaron solos?!- dijo Sweetie Belle algo perpleja, no pude evitar reírme un poco

-que reloj más curioso…- dijo AppleJack

-es un reloj digital- las dije

-¿digital…? ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?- preguntó Sweetie Bell

-no es magia, es una máquina que funciona con energía eléctrica- la respondí

-Vaya… estoy segura de que a Twilight le gustaría mucho verlo- dijo AppleJack

-¿Twilght, era la bibliotecaria… verdad?- seguí haciéndome el tonto

-Sí, y además es una buena amiga mía y de Fluttershy - dijo AppeJack

Las seguí contando un poco más de cómo el reloj funcionaba… cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la granja, y una voz algo chillona y áspera nos estaba hablando.

-¡¿qué horas son estas de llegar jovencitas?!- dijo una yegua bastante mayor

Una yegua bastante mayor de color verde con la espalda algo atrofiada, con el pelo canoso recogido en un moño, al igual que su cola, que lleva un pañuelo naranja con estampados de manzanas, y que tenía unos ojos naranjas y una cutie mark con un pastel, Granny Smith acababa de hacer su salida al escenario.

-lo siento Granny- dijo AppleJack –pero hemos tenido…-

-¡problemas con los lobos de madera, ya lo sé, que tienes que decir en tu defensa renacuaja!- dijo Granny bastante enfadada a Apple Bloom

-lo siento Granny- dijo Apple Bloom algo triste

-¡como creéis que me quedé cuándo hace un rato vino Fluttershy diciendo que los lobos de madera os atacaron y que con vosotros había una criatura herida ¿queréis acaso matarme de un susto?!- dijo Granny Smith mirando a las potrillas

Un silencio incómodo se formó, cuando Granny dejo de chillarnos, quería decir algo para ayudar a Apple Bloom, pero la verdad, es que no se me ocurría nada, después de todo ellas solitas eran las que se habían metido en este berenjenal yendo al bosque solas y sin decir nada a nadie, pensé en inventarme alguna trola, pero teniendo a mi lado a la pony de la honestidad, algo me decía que me iba a resultar imposible, además, esto era asunto Apple, no mío, yo solo podía observar…

-me dejasteis muy preocupada- dijo más calmada y con algunas lágrimas la anciana pony

-lo siento mucho Granny- dijo más triste Apple Bloom

-Enana, me diste un buen susto- dijo antes de abrazar a su nieta

-no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- dijo más contenta Apple Bloom

Me pareció una escena muy tierna, aunque por los ojos de Granny, algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba pensando un buen castigo para la pequeña potra… al rato Fluttershy salió de la casa de los Apple…

-hola a todos- dijo en voz baja, como de costumbre

-hola de nuevo doc- la dije a la pegaso

-¿qué tal la pierna, no te ha sangrado más?- pregunto la tímida pegaso

-no, la sangre coaguló bastante rápido-

-bueno, si a Granny Smith no le importa, deberíamos de entrar cuanto antes, ya lo preparé todo- dijo Futtershy

Granny había estado tan ocupada echándola la bronca a Apple Bloom que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, en cuanto me vio se quedó bastante impresionada, era la primera vez que veía algo así, la costó algún tiempo reaccionar…

-si claro, pasad- seguía algo aturdida

Entramos en la casa, por dentro parecía mucho más grande de lo que por fuera parecía tenía un pequeño, pero bonito recibidor, que comunicaba con la cocina y el salón, cuando entramos en el salón pude ver a un semental que me llegaba casi hasta el codo, era rojo, con el pelo y la cola rubios (casi pelirojo) y una cutie mark de media manzana… Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de AppleJack, por lo visto había estado ayudando a Fluttershy a preparar el sitio para atenderme, habían puesto unas mantas sobre el sofá para que no lo manchara con sangre, y también habían colocado todo lo que Fluttershy traía en su saca sobre la mesita de café.

-¿te podrías tumbar en el sofá por favor?- me dijo Fluttershy con su habitual tono de voz

-sin problemas- fui cojeando y me tumbé en el sofá como había dicho Fluttershy

-muy bien, ahora vamos a ver como tienes la pierna-


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7- en el fuego del hogar**

-muy bien, estás listo- me preguntó la pegaso amarilla

-espera…- la dije

-Sweetie Belle…- dije mirando a la pequeña unicornio –aquí es probable que haya bastante sangre ¿estas segura de querer quedarte?-

-bueno…- contesto la potrilla –la verdad es que… preferiría no verlo-

-no tienes por qué quedarte- dijo AppleJack –de hecho, creo que todos deberíamos dejar algo de espacio a Fluttershy e irnos a otra parte-

-ya pero, no se… a lo mejor Fluttershy, necesita… algo de ayuda, ¿no?-

-¡GRAN IDEA!- grito Apple Bloom -¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ENFERMERAS!-

Todos en la sala pegaron un gran salto ante la nueva idea del grupo de potras…

-¿co… cómo? (mierda, te echaré de menos pierna izquierda)- murmuré para mis adentros

-Chicas…- se apresuró a decir Fluttershy –no me gustaría nada más que tenerlas ayudándome- mintió

-pero… sintiéndolo mucho… Big Macintosh se ofreció antes-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

-la próxima vez, ¿os parece bien?- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa forzada

-está bien- dijeron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom a la vez desanimadas

- en ese caso… creo… que mejor me… me voy- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Venid chicas, ¿me queréis echar un casco en la cocina?- les dijo AppleJack a las potrillas

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS COCINERAS!- gritaron las tres pequeñas y se fueron felizmente siguiendo a AppleJack a la cocina.

-¿vienes Granny?- la preguntó AppleJack a la vieja yegua

-¡¿qué?! O si claro-

Granny rodeó lentamente (a su ritmo) el salón para llegar a la puerta de la cocina, una vez pasó de largo la mesita de café, me miro de una manera extraña, que no supe identificar, y se metió dentro de la cocina.

Una vez me aseguré de que las pequeñas potras hubieran salido, no pude evitar suspirar aliviado de que Fluttershy hubiera conseguido disuadirlas de su nueva "genial idea"

-Fluttershy- la dije en bajo

-¿sí?-

-gracias- la dije susurrándola

-no hay de que- me dijo ella también por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno… cuando queráis- les dije a Fluttershy y a el hermano de AppleJack

-¿Big Mac estás listo?- preguntó la pegaso a su ayudante

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

Fluttershy me empezó a quitar el vendaje, no estaba muy seguro sombre si debería mirar o no, pero no me quedaba otra…

La herida se había abierto bastante, las dos delgadas líneas que la componían ahora eran casi tan gordas como un dedo, estaban al rojo vivo y tenía mucha sangre alrededor, me alegré mucho de que todos los que no pintaban nada aquí se fueran antes del destape, no era muy agradable.

-Debido a que los cortes que te produjeron las garras del lobo de madera eran limpios y al esfuerzo al que has sometido tu pierna, has provocado que se abrieran mucho más al haber tensado los músculos, yo… lo siento, otra vez-dijo Fluttershy algo decaída

Era obvio que aún se sentía culpable por que se me abriera la herida, algo lógico, ya que si no se hubiera quedado en shock, no habría tenido que llevarla corriendo y en brazos hasta salir del Everfree forest, pero yo no la guardaba rencor, se lo debía, además, si me había curado antes, porque no iba a poder hacerlo ahora también…

-no pasa nada, solo… olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? –la dije a la pegaso amarilla -no es tu culpa-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

-te recuerdo… que tú no me pediste que te llevara, y que fue elección mía, no tienes la culpa de que no sepa ser un buen paciente- la dije sonriéndola

Fluttershy levanta la vista y sonríe un poco

-Gracias…- dijo más animada mirándonos a los dos

-además, si me vas a volver a remendar, no sé de qué te agobias ¿no?- dije a mi tímida amiga

-sí, tienes razón, vamos a ello- ya con el ánimo restaurado, Fluttershy se puso cascos a la obra.

Lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar toda la sangre que tenía alrededor de la herida, luego Big Mac sujetando mi pierna y Fluttershy con ese horrible líquido que quemaba, me desinfectaron de nuevo la pierna, si antes pensaba que esa cosa quemaba y dolía, ahora casi me desmayo del dolor, pero como antes decidí apretar bien los dientes y no gritar…

-Big Macintosh… esto… podrías, si eres tan amable ¿pasarme el sedante y esa jeringuilla por favor?- le pidió amablemente la pegaso

-Si… claro Fluttershy- dijo Big Mac, me pareció notarle algo raro, pero en seguida eso dejo de preocuparme, por motivos de fuerza mayor…

-Tu herida es muy grande como para que cicatrice por sí sola, voy a tener que cosértela-

-¿¡co… coser… cosérmela?!- la dije algo perturbado por la idea –de… de acuerdo-

-oh, pero no te preocupes vamos a dormirte la pierna, para que no te duela- dijo Fluttershy mientras cogía un pequeño bote con liquido transparente y la jeringuilla que la estaba ofreciendo Big Mac, Fluttershy sostuvo el frasquito en alto con el tapón hacía abajo y con la aguja pincho en él y drenó todo el líquido de la pequeña botella.

-¿listo?- preguntó Big Mac volviéndome a agarrar la pierna

-¡¿qué…? si, si, clar… cla… claro!- la dije (joder, pero has visto el tamaño de esa aguja)

-¿le tienes miedo a las agujas?- me preguntó la pegaso amarilla

-no, no es eso, es solo, que no me hacen demasiada gracia- le dije a Fluttershy, aun algo alterado -¡creo que hasta soy alérgico ellas, muy, muy alérgico!

-tranquilo, no tardara en hacerte efecto, intenta no mirar- me dijo Fluttershy tratando de calmarme, mientras Big Mac seguía sujetando mi pierna.

-va… vale- la dije nervioso

Para distraerme le di un vistazo a la habitación donde estábamos…

Un bonito salón con un par de sofás y dos sillones, al lado de los sofás unas mesitas de café y entre los dos sillones una mesita más pequeña con una lámpara, el suelo era de madera hasta la cocina, que comenzaba a ser de baldosas, y en el centro de la habitación una bonita alfombra verde con bordados; en la pared de enfrente situada entre dos estanterías con unos cuantos libros y algún que otro álbum de fotos, una chimenea de piedra, bastante rustica, simple y muy sencilla, pero bonita, las paredes estaban empapeladas con un papel color crema bastante suave, en ellas había colgadas medallas y cintas, y en las baldas algún que otro trofeo, además de…

Cuando las vi ahí colgadas en la pared casi me da un ataque al corazón… fotos de AppleJack cuando tenía poco más de uno o dos años, de Apple Bloom cuando era un bebe y alguna que otra de Big Macintosh cuando tenía la edad de Apple Bloom, en algunas estaba el solo y otras con AppleJack igual de pequeña, con la diferencia de que este ya tenía su cutie mark, AppleJack por el contrario aun no, y con el rostro completamente lleno de pecas, también había viejas fotografías donde se veía a Granny Smith de joven, era muy guapa, de hecho ella y AppleJack se parecían mucho, pero había una que destacaba por encima de las demás, era una foto más grande que las demás, colgada en la pared encima de la chimenea, en ella salían una AppleJack y un Big Macintosh más pequeños que Apple Bloom, una Granny Smith con menos arrugas y una pareja de ponys adultos… el semental era naranja, casi amarillo y tan alto como lo es ahora Big Mac, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo y la cola pelirrojos, llevaba puesto un sombrero vaquero que me resultaba muy familiar, y en su costado se podía apreciar una cutie mark muy parecida a la de Big Mac, solo que en lugar de media manzana era media naranja, y la yegua era roja con unos ojos naranjas muy parecidos a los de Granny Smith tenía el pelo y la cola rubios, y al igual que AppleJack ambos los tenía recogidos con unas gomas de pelo rojas, de su cuello colgaba un pañuelo verde con estampados simples y en su flanco, se podía ver una cutie mark con forma de manzana dorada, en su pata delantera se podía apreciar a una muy pequeña Apple Bloom… aunque no los había visto nunca, me pareció saber ya quiénes eran, eran los padres de AppleJack, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom.

-¿ese pinchazo que he notado era el de la inyección?- les pregunté

-sí, esperaremos un poco a que te haga efecto y empezaremos a coser- me respondió Fluttershy mientras preparaba el hilo y la aguja

-¿te hizo ya efecto?- preguntó Big Mac

-espera…- me toqué un poco la pierna mientras la intentaba un poco, no sentía nada –sí, ya está-

-muy bien, ahora Big Macintosh, ¿le podrías volver a sujetar la pierna, por favor?- le pidió al semental rojo con una voz muy dulce

-si… claro Fluttershy- dijo Big Mac, seguía encontrándole raro

-cuando quieras doc- la dije a la pegaso amarilla

-si ves que se te pasa el efecto del calmante me avisas, ¿vale?- me dijo Fluttershy, yo la asentí

Fluttershy cogió la aguja ya enhebrada con su boca y empezó a suturarme la herida, al principio me quedé mirando cómo me cosía la herida, pero aunque no sentía nada, no dejaba de darme grima, así que levanté la vista, pude ver a Fluttershy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y a Big Macintosh sujetándome la pierna, pero a diferencia de Fluttershy, él no estaba viendo lo que hacía, estaba más ocupado mirando a Fluttershy, pude apreciar un brillo en sus ojos mientras contemplaba a la pegaso amarilla de la bondad con una mirada muy tierna, y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ya había visto y oído cosas en fanfics y fanarts en internet… pero parece que esto es mucho más que la parida mental de alguien sin nada mejor que hacer…

-jeje… Big Mac y Fluttershy, sentados bajo un manzano, besándose…- canturreé en mi mente

-ya está… te la vendare para que no la tengas al descubierto y habremos acabado- dijo Fluttershy cortando el hilo sobrante y cogiendo las vendas -siento haberte roto el pantalón antes, pero necesitaba verte mejor la herida-

-tranquila, no tiene importancia- la dije mientras terminaba de vendarme la pierna

–muy bien, en una semana ya debería de estar curada, ahora solo procura no forzarte demasiado, y darle a tu pierna reposo- dijo ella

-oki doki doc- la dije con una sonrisa

-y con un poco de suerte no te dejará cicatriz, ahora… quédate quieto- dijo Fluttershy mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde estaba tumbado poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo

-¿eh qué?- dije algo confuso mientras me quitaba las gafas

-te voy a poner el colirio- dijo mientras levantaba el frasquito con el colirio de la mesa de café

Abrí los ojos para que las gotas entraran bien, la verdad, no hacía falta que me pusiera ella las gotas, no soy un bebe… aunque ya que estaba, no la iba a hacer ascos… me pareció ver como Big Macintosh me intentaba matar con la mirada mientras estaba en el regazo de Fluttershy, algo me dice que Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se equivocaron de pony para jugar a Cupido.

-Muchas gracias Fluttershy, ¿he de dármelo más veces o ya vale?- la pregunté

-no, de hecho, creo que en un par de horas tus ojos volverán a la normalidad-

-que bien te ves compañero-me dijo AppleJack

AppleJack acababa de entrar en el salón, habían estado poniendo ella y las CMC unas cuantas sillas más en la mesa del comedor para que pudiéramos sentarnos todos, las CMC estaban todo el rato entrando y saliendo de la cocina llevando y poniendo cosas en la mesa y de vez en cuando discutiendo entre ellas sobre donde iba cada cosa o quien se sentaría al lado de quien… cada vez que se abría la puerta de la cocina un delicioso olor nos llegaba a todos, me iba a hartar de manzanas.

-si ya habéis acabado con eso, ¿nos podríais ayudar un poco en la cocina?-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

-claro que si AppleJack- contesto Fluttershy

-tú dirás- dije mientras me levantaba

-tú te quedas hay sentado amigo- dijo AppleJack –eres el invitado de honor, y tienes que guardar reposo-

-pero… ¿no puedo ayudar en algo?- la dije a la yegua vaquera

-¡no… tú te quedas hay sentado señorito!- dijo señalando el sofá

-aaah… está bien- dije quejándome y volviendo a acomodar en el sofá –¿contenta?-

-Eyup- dijo imitando a su hermano -es más, me llevaré esto para asegurarme-

AppleJack se acercó a mí y cogió con su boca la muleta improvisada que había hecho antes con la rama de aquel árbol y se la llevo a la cocina.

-tú solo quédate hay, y reposa la pierna, además, te recuerdo que aun la tienes sedada- dijo Fluttershy intentando hablar con un tono firme y serio

-vaaale… está bien, dejadlo ya, vosotras ganáis… ya no me queda otra- dije señalando a AppleJack que se acababa de meter en la cocina con mi muleta

Fluttershy me dio unas palmaditas en mi pierna buena y se fue a la cocina, Big Mac me hecho un último vistazo y se marchó detrás de Fluttershy…

-(en mi casa me tienen que suplicar que ayude y para una vez que tomo la iniciativa por mi cuenta me mandan callar)- pensé algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados

Creo que estuve en el sofá aburrido por lo menos media hora, media hora en la que me había aprendido de memoria todas las fotos que había en la sala, y en la que había estado completamente solo, Winona estaba conmigo en la sala, pero no la cuento porque al poco de llegar se había puesto a dormir en el canasto que tenía en un rincón de la habitación; por lo visto había una puerta en la cocina que comunicaba con el comedor, y la estaban usando para evitarme, supongo que lo harían para dejarme descansar o algo así… pero por fortuna aún tenía mi MP4 con la batería casi totalmente cargada, así que me puse a escuchar música, tras unos minutos escuchando música, por fin alguien vino a verme… Big Macintosh

-¿qué es ese ruido?- me preguntó el semental

-oh, perdón, creo que lo tenía puesto demasiado alto- le dije mientras me quitaba los cascos y bajaba el volumen

-¿qué es esa cosa?- dijo Big Mac refiriéndose al reproductor de música

-es un mp4, una máquina que me permite reproducir música- le dije mientras se lo enseñaba

-esta cosa tan pequeña, ¿puede hacer eso, por dónde se meten los vinilos o las cintas? es demasiado pequeño- dijo Big Mac observando el aparato que tenía en la mano

-veras, de donde yo vengo, además de cintas o vinilos, hay unas máquinas más grandes donde se puede almacenar música, llamadas ordenadores, luego, tu mediante un cable especial, conectas las dos máquinas entre si y puedes pasar todas las canciones que quieras-

-¡¿todas las que quieras?!-

-bueno- le respondí –hay un tope, veras estos aparatos tienen una memoria, que es lo que les permite almacenar todas las canciones, hay varios tipos de memorias, pero principalmente se diferencian entre sí por la capacidad de canciones que puedes meter, por ejemplo, ahora mismo tengo aquí dentro, más o menos, quinientas canciones, pero luego, a parte de la memoria del reproductor, también hay muchas otras cosas que ver para poder almacenar más o menos canciones, como por ejemplo… la duración de la canción, porque no va a ocupar lo mismo dentro de la memoria una canción de cinco minutos que una de dos, ¿comprendes?-

-¿Eyup?- dijo Big Mac impresionado –entonces tienes aquí y ahora, ahí dentro, quinientas canciones… asombroso, ¿y qué tipo de canciones tienes, qué tal se escuchan?-

Big Mac parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, cada vez me estaba cayendo mejor, y creo que yo le estaba cayendo mejor a él…

-¿puedo contártelo, o puedo mostrártelo?- y le ofrecí uno de los cascos, se sentó conmigo a mi lado, y empezamos a escuchar música…

Le puse un poco de todo lo que tenía desde rock a Metal, algo de música pop y electrónica de los ochenta también y como no, algo de country…

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, lo cual consideró un triunfo personal…

-Entonces ese tipo que cantaba antes decías que era…-

-Willie Nelson- le dije a mi nuevo amigo –"el forastero pelirrojo" es un músico de country bastante bueno, de hecho de donde yo vengo, se le considera una de las leyendas de este género, empecé a escucharle hace poco, pero todo lo que oigo de él me parece increíble-

-por cierto…- dijo Big Mac quitándose el casco de su oído

-si dime- dije mientras intentaba apagar el reproductor para ahorrar batería

-gracias… por salvarla- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendía un casco

-no hay que darlas, no iba a dejar a tu hermana pequeña y a sus amigas para que esos lobos se las comieran ¿no?- le dije mientras con mi puño cerrado goleaba su casco

-sí, eso…- dijo algo nervioso –gracias por… por salvar a Apple Bloom-

Una maquiavélica idea paso por mi mente…

-como ya te dije no fue nada, pero… creo que no estamos hablando de Apple Bloom, ¿verdad?- le dije con un poco de malicia

(Traga saliva)

-Ni de sus amigas…- continué

Big Mac había empezado a sudar

-y creo que tampoco de tu otra hermana, ¿me equivoco?-

-no… nope-

-sino, de cierta preciosa pegaso amarilla, con un corazón enorme-

Big Macintosh estaba completamente rojo, más de lo que suele estar, y ya no le quedó otra que admitirlo.

-Eyup- dijo ya derrotado

-estás enamorado, ¿eh?- le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda, ya dejando de lado el pequeño juego que me traía entre manos y que le había explotado al pobre Big Mac en toda la cara.

-Eyup- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-tienes muy buen gusto, es muy guapa-

-y muchas más cosas- me dijo –amable, tierna, bondadosa, lista, simpática, dulce…-

-¿por qué no se lo dices?-

-no… no puedo, simplemente, no, no puedo- me dijo algo bajo de ánimos –en cuanto me mira o me dice algo, no puedo articular palabra y todo lo que llego a decir, son balbuceos-

-se lo que es eso- le dije consolándole, me sentía un poco mal por lo que le había hecho, pero desahogarse, le vendría bien

-la quiero con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, desde aquel día que AppleJack la trajo a casa para que le echará un vistazo a mi espalda después de lesionarme, desde que la vi, no he vuelto a ser el mismo, siempre he querido decirla lo que siento, pero no puedo… por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, quiero hacerlo yo, solo… que aún no he encontrado el valor-

-tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie- le dije dándole otra palmada en la espalda

-gracias- me dijo Big Mac con una sonrisa

-eh, para que están los amigos-

-si han acabado de hablar señoritas, la comida esta lista- dijo AppleJack que acababa de entrar en el salón, por suerte para Big Macintosh parecía que se había perdido nuestra anterior conversación.

-Iría encantando, pero como que me falta algo…- a lo que entraron Apple Bloom y el resto de cutie mark crusaders en el salón

-toma aquí la tienes- me dijo Apple Bloom ofreciéndome la improvisada muleta, pero ahora era diferente…

La habían lijado dejando la madera lisa y librándola de imperfecciones, la forma de la rama donde apoyaba el brazo y la rama que sobresalía donde agarraba con mi mano la improvisada muleta, también habían sido lijadas y las habían dado forma para adaptarse mejor, incluso habían hecho detalles en ella con muescas.

-¿esta es la rama que cogí de debajo del árbol?- pregunté a las pequeñas estupefacto -¿lo habéis hecho vosotras?-

-la verdad- dijo Sweetie Belle – es que, lo hizo todo Apple Bloom-

-nosotras, solo miramos y la íbamos trayendo lo que necesitaba- dijo Scootaloo

-Caray Apple Bloom, es increíble- dijo AppleJack sorprendida de lo que su hermana pequeña había hecho

-Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh mientras miraba conmigo las tallas que había hecho en la rama

-oh vamos, siendo sincera, la verdad, me resulto bastante fácil- dijo Apple Bloom, mientras de su flanco salía un pequeño brillo

-¡APPLE BLOOM MIRA, TU FLANCO!- gritó emocionada Scootaloo

-¡AAAAAAAAH POR CELESTIA, MIRAD, MIRAD, UNA CUTIE MARK, TENGO UNA CUTIE MARK!-

-¡ENHORABUENA HERMANITA!- dijo AppleJack muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh mientras se secaba una lágrima de la emoción

-¡¿qué es todo este alboroto?!- preguntó Granny Smith con su voz chillona

-¡GRANNY VEN, VEN Y MIRA A TU NIETA!- dijo Big Mac

-mira abuela, mira, por fin, por fin lo conseguí- dijo Apple Bloom con lágrimas en las ojos

-¡oh cielo, es preciosa!- dijo Granny muy orgullosa de su nieta mientras entraba en el salón

-es muy bonita- dijo Fluttershy que entraba detrás de Granny

Todos estábamos viendo la cutie mark de Apple Bloom, era un martillo al lado de una manzana, parece que por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo era la carpintería y el bricolaje, estaba realmente emocionado, todo esto estaba pasando ante mis ojos, y yo era, en cierto modo, responsable de este momento, si no hubiera cogido esa rama o hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa, es probable que Apple Bloom siguiera con el flanco blanco, era parte de este momento, al igual que todos los ponies presentes, más la perra, que se había despertado por el reciente alboroto, estaba realmente emocionado y orgulloso de ella

-gracias chicas- dijo, Apple Bloom abrazando a sus amigas

-¿por qué?- preguntó Sweetie Belle –nosotras no hicimos nada-

-¿Cómo qué no?- dijo Apple Bloom –estuvisteis ayudándome todo el rato, eso es lo que hacen las cutie mark crusaders, ayudar a otros a conseguir su marca-

-entonces ahora, ¿qué harás?- la preguntó Scootaloo a su amiga

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Apple Bloom

-bueno, ahora que ya has conseguido tu cutie mark, ya no eres una cutie mark crusader y por lo tanto ya no tienes porque… seguir buscando tu habilidad con nosotras- dijo deprimida Scootaloo

-¿y qué? Aún tengo que ayudaros a encontrar vuestro talento, y ¡¿cómo qué ya no soy una cutie mark crusader?! Ahora lo soy más que nunca, ahora que ya he encontrado mi talento, mi única tarea consiste en ayudaros a encontrar el vuestro todo el rato, ¡será divertido!- dijo Apple Bloom

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!- dijeron las tres potras emocionadas

-Enhorabuena Apple Bloom- ya me había levantado y estaba frente al grupillo de potras -me encanta, muchas gracias-

-bueno, después de lo que pasaste… queríamos darte algo, como muestra de gratitud- dijo Sweetie Belle

-es muy bonita, me va a dar mucha pena cuando ya no necesite usarla, pero cuando ese momento llegue, ten por seguro de que la guardaré como un tesoro- la dije con una sonrisa

-¡vamos todos a la mesa!- dijo Granny Smith -¡hoy hay algo grande que celebrar!-

-dos cosas grandes- dijo AppleJack mientras me miraba

-Vale ya con eso del rescatador- la dije un poco molesto –me estáis poniendo rojo-

Salí del salón y entré en el comedor, me quedé sorprendido, habían preparado todo un festín, por supuesto casi todo lo que había eran platos hechos con manzana, frituras de manzana, tarta de manzana, buñuelos de manzana, manzanas al vapor, flanes, pastelillos… todo tenía una pinta increíble.

-ven anda- dijo Scootaloo tirándome de la pernera de mi pantalón con la boca

-siéntate con nosotras porfi- dijo Sweetie Belle poniéndome ojos de cachorrito

-vale chicas, está bien- las dije a las cutie mark crusaders, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle también habían comenzado a tirar de mi hasta la mesa, dejé la muleta a un lado y me senté junto a ellas.

-bueno, antes de nada- dijo AppleJack con su singular acento mientras levantaba un vaso de sidra

-quisiera proponer dos brindis, uno, por un nuevo amigo, que salvó la vida a mi hermanita pequeña y a su pandilla de amigas, y más tarde a nuestra Fluttershy, las salvo a todas poniendo sus vidas por delante de la suya, nunca te podré decir gracias las suficientes veces dulzura, y el segundo, por Apple Bloom, que por fin a descubierto su talento especial, por vosotros dos-

-por ti enana- la dije a Apple Bloom mientras alzaba mi vaso para chocarlo con el suyo.

-por ti también- me dijo ella muy contenta

-¡si por Apple Bloom y… ! y… ¿y? esto…-

-jajaja… por mucho que intentes hacer memoria Scootaloo, no conseguirás recordar mi nombre- la dije a la pequeña pegaso –ya que nunca nos hemos presentado como es debido-

-así que me presentaré ahora- dije mientras me ponían en pie apoyado en la silla

-soy un humano, y me llamo Manuel, es un placer-les dije a todos

-¿solo Manuel?- pregunto Big Mac

-solo Manuel-

-Un placer Manuel- dijo Big Mac

-hola, joven Manuel, soy Granny Smith, pero casi todos me llaman Abuela Smith o Granny-

-creo que mi nombre ya lo sabes, pero aun así… AppleJack, un placer-

-Fluttershy, por… si lo habías olvidado- dijo tímidamente y muy bajo

-y nosotras somos…-

-Sweetie Belle-

-Scootaloo-

-Apple Bloom, y juntas somos…-

Las tres potras cogieron aire casi al mismo tiempo para gritar lo más fuerte que pudieran, pude ver como Granny Smith y Fluttershy se tapaban los oídos, no sé porque, en la serie siempre lo gritaban a coro y nunca me había parecido para…

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!-

Era como si me hubieran puesto la bocina de un camión al lado de mi oído, no oía nada a excepción de un pitido

-un placer conoceros a todos por fin como es debido- les dije un poco alto a causa de mi sordera temporal -y también muchas gracias por invitarme a comer, si algún día necesitáis ayuda con algo, quizá no sea muy fuerte o el más rápido, pero si me necesitáis, tan solo hacedmelo saber-

-bueno, y ahora… a por el rancho ponies- dijo AppleJack

Empecé con los buñuelos, estaban deliciosos y muy dulces, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso en mi vida, casi se me salen las lágrimas al probarlos, luego me comí un par de manzanas al vapor, también bastante buenas, no podía parar, todo era increíblemente delicioso…

-¡vaya chico, parece que no comas desde hace meses!- dijo Granny -¡pensé que era imposible que cualquier criatura viviente pudiera comer muchas más frituras de manzana que la pequeña AppleJack!-

-¿la pequeña AppleJack?- pregunté antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que se refería, la pequeña AppleJack debajo de una mesa zampando frituras

-¡GRANNY!- reprochó AppleJack a su abuela casi tan roja como su hermano

-¡bueno y dime joven, ¿cómo es vivir en el Everfree forest?!- me preguntó Granny Smith

-ni idea, ¿por qué lo pregunta?- la dije extrañado

-¡¿AppleJack, no decías, que vino del Everfree forest?!-

-¿tú no vives ahí?- preguntó AppleJack un poco confusa

-¿pensabais que vivía ahí?- las potrillas asintieron -no, solo me desperté ahí-

-¿entonces dónde vives, dónde está tu casa?- preguntó Apple Bloom

-pues… no tengo ni idea- y la tristeza me invadió –(suspiro) en fin, tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo a alguien ¿no?-

Y les conté todo lo que me había pasado, como llegué a casa y me quede fuera tomando el aire, lo de la extraña luz, como me desperté en mitad del bosque sin saber dónde estaba…

-y eso es todo, luego dando vueltas por el bosque os oí gritar, os encontré y el resto ya le conocéis- las dije acabando mi relato

-¿entonces… este no es tu mundo?- preguntó AppleJack

-eso creo, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué hasta aquí o de cómo volver, si es que puedo-

Todo en lo que no había estado pensando hasta ahora inundo mi mente, mis amigos, mi familia, mis cosas… de repente me sentí muy triste, no sabía si podría volver o que repercusiones podía haber tenido lo que quiera que pasara en mi mundo…

-vamos Manuel, levanta ese ánimo- dijo Fluttershy

-sí, seguro que podrás regresar a tu casa- dijo Scootaloo

-sí, y aunque no puedas volver nunca más, seguro que te gustará nuestro mundo- dijo Apple Bloom

-¡APPLE BLOOM, PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE QUE NO VA A VOLVER A SU MUNDO!- dijo Sweetie Belle a su amiga muy enfadada

-yo no he dicho eso, solo le quería animar un poco en el peor de los casos- contestó la pequeña a su amiga

-ya, pero en estas situaciones nunca has de ponerte en el peor de los casos, si eso se me ocurre hacérselo a Rarity puede estar deprimida e histérica por semanas- aclaró Sweetie Bell

-¡ya os dije que no estaba chocheando, yo sé lo que vi!- dijo Granny Smith

-¿qué viste Granny?- preguntó curiosa Scootaloo

-¡vi un haz de luz desde la ventana de mí cuarto anoche, justo antes de que amaneciera!-

-sí, lo sentimos Granny- dijo rápido AppleJack a su abuela

-y no te dijimos nada de chocha, te dijimos que lo habría soñado- dijo Big Mac

-¡¿A QUIÉN ESTAS LLAMANDO CHOCHA JOVENCITO?!- dijo Granny a Big Mac con una mirada fulminante

-no te preocupes Manuel, después de comer iremos a ver a Twilight, seguro que ella sabe que ha podido pasar, sabe mucho de estas cosas- me dijo AppleJack

-¿Manuel?-

Sabía que me estaba hablando a mí, pero estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Apple Bloom, quedarme aquí… no sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba ahora mismo dividida en dos bandos, Equestria y mi mundo, la verdad es que… me encantaría poder quedarme aquí, mi espíritu de brony me lo pide, pero por otro lado, aquí no tengo casa, ni trabajo y "no conozco a nadie" a excepción de la familia Apple, y volver a mi mundo, con gente que conozco, que quiero, pero que en el mismo paquete entra gente que detesto y que me ha demostrado lo imbécil que puede ser la raza humana, pero por muy jodido que esté todo, sigue teniendo cosas buenas ¿no? En mi mente solo podía ver un montón de pensamientos y a la vez ninguno, menuda mierda…

-Dulzura, hoooola… ¿hay alguien en casa?- dijo AppleJack mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza, haciéndome reaccionar.

-¿qué? si AJ te he oído, solo estaba pensando… va olvídalo, gracias por la ayuda, si de verdad crees que Twilight puede ayudarme, estaría bien conocerla y contarla lo que pasa- la dije con una sonrisa

-¿seguro que estas bien?- preguntó Fluttershy

-sí, sí, es solo que cuando me pongo a pensar en todo esto me pongo… un poquito ¿rarito y existencialista?- dije mientras intentaba disimuladamente secarme una lagrima que se me había escapado

-gracias por preocuparos, sois buena gente, y pienso… que he tenido mucha suerte de encontraros- les dije con una sonrisa

-Manuel…- me dijo Scootaloo

-si… no puedes volver a tu mundo- Sweetie Belle la echó una mirada a su amiga pegaso

-¡puedes quedarte a vivir en nuestra casa club!- dijo Scoot muy emocionada

No pude evitar reírme, imaginarme hay durmiendo y viviendo, en una casa diseñada para potros, si para entrar por las puertas de esta tengo que encorvarme, solo imaginarme en una casa tan pequeña para el resto de mi vida… un bigote pintado y sería una película de los hermanos Marx…

-¡jajajajaja… gracias Scootaloo, lo tendré en cuenta, es un bonito detalle!- la dije

-lo visteis, os dije que podía hacerle reír- dijo Scootaloo muy orgullosa a sus amigas

Todos nos echamos a reír, me había levantado el ánimo la pequeña gracia de Scootaloo, ahora solo me hacía falta cambiar de tema… con todo lo que había visto en las paredes del salón más ahora las del comedor, tendría bastantes cosas…

-me he dado cuenta…- dije mientras cogía un trozo de tarta de manzana y le pasaba la fuente a Fluttershy para que también se sirviera –de que tenéis muchos trofeos, medallas y cintas, ¿Quién es el atleta?-

-¡la verdad hijo!- dijo Granny -¡es qué todos en la familia Apple somos buenos atletas, pero eso es cosa de jóvenes!-

-no la hagas caso Manuel- dijo AppleJack –Aunque no lo creas sigue siendo tan enérgica como cuando era de la edad de Apple Bloom-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

-bueno teniendo en cuenta que trabajáis y vivís del campo, ya de por si se puede esperar que debéis de tener una buena resistencia física- dije a los miembros de la familia Apple

-la mayoría de lo que hay en las paredes es de AppleJack y mío- dijo Big Mac

-sí, los otros trofeos más antiguos los guardamos en el desván- dijo AppleJack

-y exactamente, ¿en qué competís?- les pregunté

-oh, un poco de cada- contestó AppleJack –maratones, rodeos, lanzamiento de herraduras, de heno, carreras de arados…-

-¿carreras de arados?- la pregunté extrañado

-Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh orgulloso

-Consiste en carreras de ponies con un arado atado a la espalda- me explicó AppleJack -cada pony tiene una parte de terreno del mismo tamaño para arar, quien acaba antes su parte gana-

-Big Mac, ha ganado el torneo anual tres veces consecutivas y otras dos no consecutivas, el realmente es muy bueno con el arado- dijo Fluttershy

-E… Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh aún más rojo

Pero, había un trofeo en el comedor que llamó mi atención, era un gran marco con un cristal y dentro había un montón de cintas y medallas, encima del marco ponía… "competición del rodeo de Equestria", me acordaba de ese episodio, AppleJack prometió donar el dinero del ganador del rodeo de Equestria a las arcas de PonyVille para poder arreglar el ayuntamiento, pero al no quedar en primer lugar en ninguna de las competiciones, no la dieron el dinero de ningún premio, tan solo se llevó las cintas y las medallas del puesto en el que había quedado…

-ya veo… ¿y esas cintas del expositor? Parecen de algo bastante importante- pregunté a AppleJack

-oh eso… fue del rodeo de Equestria del año pasado, sabes, los mejores ponies de rodeos de toda Equestria se reúnen una vez al año para celebrar una competición, nunca había tenido tanta ambición como para entrar a competir en él, pero el año pasado durante una tormenta eléctrica el ayuntamiento de PonyVille resultó dañado y prometí que el dinero que ganara lo donaría al ayuntamiento para que pudiera ser reparado, pero por más que lo intentaba y me esforzaba no lograba pasar del segundo puesto, y por desgracia el premio en metálico tan solo se le otorgaba al primer puesto de cada prueba, cuando acabaron las competiciones y me quede sin el dinero, me sentí muy mal, les había fallado a todos y no iba a cumplir la promesa que les hice, por suerte, conocí a la gerente de uno de los puesto de comida que se habían instalado afuera del estadio, la señorita Cherry Jubilee, ella había quedado impresionada con mi actuación y pensó que podría interesarme un trabajo en su granja de cerezas, se me ocurrió que podría trabajar ahí una temporada y así enviarles a todos el dinero que había ganado, pero como no volvía Fluttershy y mis demás amigas fueron a buscarme, cuando me encontraron me sentía aún muy mal por no haber podido cumplir lo que había prometido, y no les dije nada de lo que había pasado en el rodeo, tan solo les dije, que me apetecía un cambio de aires, como no se lo creyeron siguieron insistiéndome durante un día entero, incluso convencieron a la señorita Cherry para que también las contratara y así poder trabajar conmigo y seguir insistiéndome en que las contara lo que en realidad me había pasado- AppleJack suspiró

-Al final no pude más, y se lo conté todo, me dijeron que había sido una tonta y que no tenía por qué haber liado tanto las cosas- acabo AppleJack el relato.

Aprovechando la ocasión, la dije lo que me habría gustado decirla de haber estado hay con ella y sus amigas.

-pues ellas tienen razón, fuiste muy tonta, solo piénsalo, de toda Equestria… tu estuviste al lado de los campeones, de los mejores, y tú, una modesta pony de una granja a las afueras de un pueblo, hiciste que todos esos campeones sudaran la gota gorda para intentar ganarte, uno o dos llegaron antes que tú, bueno, no se puede ser el mejor en todo… y además esa competición te demostró que eras la número uno en lo que amigas se refiere-

-sí, tienes razón- dijo AppleJack algo sonrojada –por eso lo tengo expuesto con tanto orgullo-

Al cabo de un rato, acabamos de comer, habíamos tenido unas conversaciones muy interesantes durante la comida… ellos me habían contado cosas de su mundo y yo unas pocas del mío, ahora estaba ayudando a recoger la mesa, Fluttershy se había tenido que ir, por lo visto, tenía algo muy importante que hacer en el pueblo y llegaba ya algo tarde, solo quedábamos la familia Apple, las cutie mark crusaders y yo.

-Gracias por ayudar a traer los platos- me dijo AppleJack agradecida

-no hay de que- la dije

-y ahora…- AppleJack señaló a la puerta del salón

-por favor, ahorra saliva- la dije a AppleJack poniéndola un dedo delante de la boca –ya me voy al sofá, a esperar a que acabéis-

-así me gusta- dijo AppleJack

Poco a poco con la muleta fui saliendo de la cocina, todos estaban ayudando, Granny y AppleJack estaban limpiando los platos, Big Macintosh los secaba y Apple Bloom y sus amigas los iban guardando, pero ahora estaban intentando guardar una gran pila de platos en el armarito de encima de sus cabezas y estaba poniéndome malo pensando las cien mil cosas que podrían salir (y siendo las CMC… que saldrían) mal.

-esperad, os ayudo, me dais pánico- las dije, mientras se estaban subiendo una encima de la otra para poder llegar al mueble.

Me apoyé en la encimera y dejé la muleta a un lado, cogí unos cuantos platos y los fui poniendo en el armarito hasta que puse todos.

-Gracias Manuel- dijo Scootaloo

-de nada- las dije

-EJEM- AppleJack me estaba mirando y dando golpecitos con una de sus patas en el suelo

-¡aaah, por todos los…! de acuerdo, de acuerdo… - la dije y me salí de la cocina

Ahí estaba otra vez aburrido en el sofá, mirando al techo… estaban tardando bastante, no es que tuviera prisa en que Twilight me enviara a casa con uno de sus hechizos, es solo que había más cosas interesantes que ver en Equestria que el salón de la familia Apple.

-¡hola joven!- dijo Granny Smith

-hola Granny, ¿os queda mucho?-

-¡no te preocupes enseguida acabarán!- dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo -¡sabes, a mí también me han largado, se creen que por que sea vieja y ellos ya no sean unos potrillos, pueden decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, para eso ya tengo a unos ponies muy amables, a los que no hago demasiado caso, llamados médicos!- dijo Granny intentando animarme

-¿seguro que es eso?- la pregunté con una sonrisa

-¡bueno, puede que sea que veía que te aburrías más que un cerdo sin barro en el que revolcarse, y haya decidido venir a hacerte compañía!- dijo alegremente la pony anciana

-gracias, la verdad, me estaba volviendo loco- la dije a Granny mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara, y me echaba para atrás el pelo

No sabía de qué hablarla, nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las personas, más aun si son mayores, así que se me ocurrió sacar el tema favorito de los abuelos y los ancianos, las fotos… mire a mi alrededor y vi en la mesita de café una foto pequeña de AppleJack con su madre, tan solo debía de tener un año.

-AppleJack de pequeña, verdad… es una monada- la dije a Granny señalando la foto

-¡si, y no veas como zampaba la enana!- dijo algo melancólica -¡igualita que su madre!-

-¿y de su padre que sacó?- pregunté a Granny

-¡Su manera de ser!- dijo Granny -¡A pesar de venir de una familia rica de Manehattan, su padre siempre disfrutaba yendo a las granjas de su familia a ensuciarse y a trabajar!-

-vaya, ¿el señor Apple viene de una familia rica?-

-¡si, y no era Apple, era Orange!-dijo Granny señalando a la foto de encima de la chimenea

-¿"era", pasó algo verdad?- la pregunté, parecía ser que iba a saber lo que les paso a los padres de una de mis ponies favoritas y más reciente amiga

-¡ellos, ellos murieron!- dijo Granny algo decaída y con algunas lágrimas -hubo un incendio, la casa empezó a arder, las vigas no aguantaron y se vino abajo con ellos dentro-

-mi más sentido pésame… lo siento, no debí haberla preguntado, ya lo sospechaba- dije algo triste y bastante enfadado conmigo mismo, mi curiosidad esta vez había ido demasiado lejos

-¡¿cómo es eso de que ya lo sabías?!- preguntó Granny

-bueno…- se me tenía que ocurrir algo para decirla, algo mejor que, "una de las personas que realizan la serie en la que tu nieta sale lo dijo en un breve comunicado tras el episodio de Apple Family Reunion" por fortuna no me fue demasiado difícil el pensar algo medianamente creíble, y además, si no lo hubiera sabido por ese comunicado, lo habría sabido por lo que estaba a punto de decirla, así que en cierta manera no la estaba mintiendo…

-es bastante obvio, mira a tu alrededor, fotos, fotos y más fotos, AppleJack en una fiesta con la misma edad que Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh acabando la escuela, Apple Bloom su primer día de guardería, AppleJack en su doceavo cumpleaños, una reunión familiar que parece haberse celebrado hace poco… es muy fácil verlo-

-¡creo que sé lo que insinúas!- dijo Granny Smith

-momentos importantes en los que aparecen todos menos ellos, fotos familiares en las que aparecen de nuevo todos, también sin ellos, todas las fotos en las que salen, o Apple Bloom no salé en ellas porque no había nacido, o son todos muy pequeños, no hay ninguna con ellos de mayores… no era muy difícil verlo- la dije algo deprimido mostrando respeto ante los difuntos

-¡ellos se fueron hace diez años!- dijo Granny mucho más triste -¡desde entonces, he cuidado lo mejor que he podido de estos mocosos, pero hay veces en las que creo, que no es suficiente, como por ejemplo hoy, no puedo estar eternamente encima de ellos!-

-cómo puede decir eso Granny- la dije bastante molesto con lo dura que estaba siendo la anciana consigo misma -usted ha hecho un gran trabajo educando a sus nietos, mire a AppleJack o Big Macintosh, usted ha criado a sus nietos como si fueran sus propios hijos, les ha dado amor, les ha ayudado, les ha enseñado, les ha mantenido… que hacen tonterías, bien, todos hacemos tonterías y cometemos errores, eso es lo que nos hace evolucionar como personas, bueno en su caso, como ponies, pero creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir, puede que aún la quede una manzana por recoger del árbol y puede que según pasen los años se encuentre más cansada y la resulte más difícil, pero eso tiene que darla igual señorita Granny, y sabe por qué…-

Cogí de la mesita de café una foto en la que salían AppleJack, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom, esta última, estaba subida en la cabeza de Big Mac, los tres tenían una amplia sonrisa y se estaban riendo mientras miraban como Apple Bloom "coronaba la cima del monte Macintosh", y se la enseñé Granny.

-porque ahora, no está sola, cuenta con una yegua maravillosa y un gran semental, que la ayudan, ambos dos grandes ponies, que usted ha criado, así que, no lo olvide- me había dado cuenta de que me había enrollado como una persiana, pero que se le iba a hacer, me había emocionado, tan solo esperaba habérselo dejado claro a Granny

-¡La verdad… es que mirándolos de cerca, me doy cuenta de que si han acabado así, no lo he debido de hacer tan mal!- dijo Granny más animada

-¡muchas gracias por todo señor!- me dijo Granny

-que… claro no hay de que- caray, señor, me sentía… ¿importante?

-¡se ha convertido en costumbre el rescatar a jóvenes del bosque, ¿verdad?!- me dijo Granny

-bueno, eso parece jajajaja- la dije a Granny un poco confuso

-¡y si te interesa saberlo, no son mis nietos, son mis tataranietos!- dijo Granny Smith

-¿tataranietos?- me quedé de piedra, sabía que era vieja pero… -Granny, disculpe la pregunta, pero si no quiere contestármela o me dice que me pierda, lo entenderé, Granny, ¿cuántos años tiene exactamente?-

-¡tengo ni más ni menos que ciento treinta y ocho amigo, y cumpliré ciento treinta y nueve, si Celestia lo quiere, dentro de dos meses!- dijo muy orgullosa

-Granny, eres increíble- la dije a la anciana completamente anonadado

-¡Oye si no te importa, mientras esperamos a que acaben, me gustaría echarle un ojo a esa máquina de la que Big Macintosh no deja de hablar ni debajo del agua!- dijo Granny mostrándose curiosa

-Por supuesto, mire…- y la estuve enseñando cómo funcionaba hasta que acabaron de recoger.

Ya estábamos a punto de irnos, estábamos fuera de la casa, me había puesto de nuevo mis gafas, había agarrado mi muleta y estábamos alejándonos de la puerta de la casa…

-bueno amigo, me gustaría decirle a Twilight que viniera ella hasta aquí para ahorrarte la caminata, pero Fluttershy dijo que tampoco era demasiado bueno que guardaras tanto reposo y que también necesitabas movimiento- dijo AppleJack

-bueno, no creerías que iba a aparecer en otro mundo y me iba a quedar en un sofá hasta que volviera al mío ¿no?- la dije a AppleJack

-para nada compañero-

-¡AppleJack, ven aquí, será solo un minuto, y tú también Apple Bloom!- dijo Granny Smith desde el porche a sus nietas, estaba junto a Big Macintosh y ambos parecían estar muy pensativos.

-¿qué querrá ahora?- y AppleJack y Apple Bloom se fueron al porche dejándonos a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y a mi solos

-Manuel, ¿qué hora es?- me preguntó Scootaloo algo nerviosa

-pues… son las cuatro y cuarto- la respondí a la pegaso

-¡OH NO, LO SABÍA, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, QUEDÉ CON RAINBOW DASH EN EL LAGO A LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA!- dijo alterada

-lo siento tengo que irme ya, adiós, nos vemos- dijo Scoot corriendo, alejándose camino arriba

-aaaah… esta gallina- dijo Sweetie Belle con la mirada perdida

-¿gallina?- la pregunté extrañado

-oh, veras Manuel, a veces la llamamos eso, porque, no sé si te has fijado, pero, a pesar de ser un pegaso, ella aun no puede volar- me aclaró Sweetie Belle

-vaya, aun no puede, pobre, seguro que se sentirá algo mal- la dije a Sweetie Belle

-sí, Rainbow Dash la está ayudando, pero por algún motivo, la cuesta mucho levantar vuelo-

-bueno, me imagino que habrá pegasos que aprendan a volar antes y otros más tarde- la dije

-pero aun así…- dijo Sweetie Belle –es raro que a su edad no pueda volar-

-quizá ayudaría que no la llamasen gallina- la dije un poco molesto a Sweetie Belle

-no te preocupes, cuando viene de nuestra boca no la molesta, además, rara vez se lo llamamos- aclaró Sweetie Belle

-¡¿CÓMO, DE VERDAD?!- gritó Apple Bloom desde el porche muy emocionada

-¿de qué crees que estarán hablando?- la pregunté a Sweetie Belle

-parece que enseguida lo sabremos- dijo mientras la familia Apple al completo se no acercaba

-Manuel- dijo AppleJack –me enorgullece decirte, que aquí la familia y yo, hemos estado hablando sobre ti y… hemos decidido, que seas miembro honorario de la familia Apple-

No me lo podía creer, un miembro, honorario, de la familia Apple, yo, un miembro de la familia de AppleJack, simplemente increíble, el corazón no me cabía en el pecho…

-¡¿de verdad… de verdad queréis, que sea un miembro de vuestra familia, un Apple?!-

-eh, no sé si te lo han dicho, pero soy la pony de la honestidad, cuando digo algo, SIEMPRE, es de verdad- dijo AppleJack con su característico acento

-Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh con una sonrisa

-¡por supuesto que si joven!- dijo Granny Smith

-pero, ¿por qué?- pregunté aun sin creerme lo que estaba pasando

-aun lo preguntas…- dijo Apple Bloom

-repasemos lo que has hecho… quieres- dijo AppleJack mientras numeraba mis acciones:

-Primero, salvar a mi hermanita y sus amigas de unos lobos de madera-

-Segundo, salvar a una buena amiga de la familia Apple de los lobos de madera, herido y desangrándote-

-Tercero, Interés por la historia de la familia-

…

Si, recordé todo lo que hablamos Granny y yo en el salón y antes en la comida cuando pregunté por los trofeos…

-y cuarto… conseguiste mantener con Big Macintosh una conversación larga- dijo AppleJack

-Eyup- afirmo Big Macintosh

-aunque no te lo creas, la cuarta es más difícil que la primer y la segunda juntas- dijo la más pequeña de los Apple casi riéndose

-¡para nosotros sería un honor tenerte como un amigo y un miembro de la familia Apple!- dijo la Abuela Smith

-yo…- estaba emocionado –será un placer, muchas gracias-

-decidido- dijo AppleJack escupiéndose en el casco de su pata delantera derecha para luego ofrecérmelo.

-si-la asentí e igual que ella, escupí en la palma de mi mano derecha y la estreché el casco

-¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA APPLE!- grito Apple Bloom emocionada

-gracias- dije a mi "nueva familia" –muchas gracias, por todo-

-¿nos vamos ya dulzura?- me preguntó AppleJack

-sí, claro- agarré firme la muleta y empezamos a andar

-Granny porfaaaa, déjame ir con ellos- suplicaba Apple Bloom a su abuela

-¡no, te recuerdo que estas castigada!- dijo Granny Smith -¡y por mucho tiempo además!-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

No pude evitar reírme un poco de la pobre Apple Bloom, en mi mente un mini yo me estaba recordando que ya lo había visto venir.

Ahora voy camino a PonyVille, para conocer a Twilight, y puede, que con un poco de suerte, a otra de las ponies de la armonía…

-oye Sweetie Belle- dije a la pequeña -¿no queda muy lejos esa tal PonyVille verdad?-

-no, en unos pocos minutos llegaremos- dijo la pequeña unicornio

-¿prisa por volver a casa compañero?- preguntó la pony naranja de la honestidad mientras me lanzaba una manzana

-si te soy sincero AppleJack, cada vez ando con menos- dije mientras pillaba la manzana al vuelo y la daba un mordisco…

* * *

**¡SALUDOS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ¡TOMAD, CHUCHES!**

**Como podéis ver he estado ocupado, creo que es lo más largo que he publicado en FanFiction hasta la fecha, lamento mucho si la historia va lenta, es que mi cabeza loca estaba inspirada, pero como diría Sander Cohen: "mi musa es una zorra caprichosa" a si que mejor aprovechar el flash de inspiración ahora que luego lamentarse. **

**En el próximo capitulo nuestro fracasado favorito se encontrará a otra de las mane6, ¿quién sera?...**

**pero ahora cambiando de tema, antes podías apreciar que cada semana (más o menos) subía algo nuevo, pero eso me temo que es posible que cambie, ya que los capítulos de mi otro fic ("los ponies nunca cambian", un crossover de Fallout y MLP) empiezan a complicarse y a volverse mucho más elavorados de acuerdo con su trama principal... la cual se os ira desvelando poco a poco: ¿por qué y como Courier llegó a Equestria?, ¿es bueno, malo, o solo va por sus propios intereses personales? ¿se enfrentará a algún villano? ¿en ese caso a quién?**

**Y además...**

**como cada vez me salen más largos los capítulos de este, lo más seguro es que tarde mucho más entre subida y subida, sorry.**

**Hay otro asunto del que quiero hablaros, no se si os habéis fijado, pero he empezado a usar para algo mi cuenta de DEVIANTART, para subir las portadas y demás cosas que se me van ocurriendo sobre los fics que escribo, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión**

**_bigmbiv(punto)deviantart(punto)com_**

**En fin, me despido, gracias por seguirme leyendo, un Brohoof muy fuerte para todos vosostros**

**PD: ¡CELEBREMOS LO, POR FIN OCURRIÓ, EL REGRESO TRIUNFAL DE DERPY A LA SERIE, POR FIN HA OCURRIDO, CELESTIA, LUNA Y CHUCK NORRIS, ESCUCHARON NUESTRAS PLEGARIAS!**


End file.
